<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonjour Neighbour! by VillaneveLovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735289">Bonjour Neighbour!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaneveLovers/pseuds/VillaneveLovers'>VillaneveLovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, French teacher, Neighbors, Single Parents, police officer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaneveLovers/pseuds/VillaneveLovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oksana is a police officer and a single parent of her twins. Eve is a french teacher and a single parent of her only child.<br/>Oksana and her kids are moving in a local area in London and lives next door to Eve, however, their first meeting did not go well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi villaneve lovers! </p><p>This is my first time writing and it took me few hours to get this chapter done! However, I didn’t do double check which means my English is not 100% perfect so keep that in your mind when you see something off while reading. Oops. </p><p>Always feel free to share your thoughts and suggestions in the comments below. </p><p>Have a lovely Friday villaneve lovers Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a really really really long drive from Merseyside to London, Oksana and her twin kids are very exhausted and hungry.</p><p>They decided to have their breakfast in a small cafe, Oksana ordered three large sized toasted sandwiches with melted cheese, scrambled eggs and tiny tomatoes inside, two hot chocolates for her kids and a green tea for herself. They all were grinning like idiots when their food finally arrived at their table. </p><p>While chomping her toasted sandwich, Oksana snorts as she watches her kids stuffing theirs into their mouths like wild animals, she then shakes her head and chuckles when she notices one of her kids have the bits of scrambled eggs all over her face. Oksana grabs a napkin and reaches over the table to her 7 years old daughter, Rosie and gently wipes the bits off her face. </p><p>Rosie grinned at her mother as she putting the napkins aside and shuffling back to her chair again “Thank you mummy!” she muffled with her stuffed mouth as she is still chomping her sandwich.<br/>
“You are welcome baby, and try to eat slowly so that you will not choke”  Oksana replied smirking as Rosie‘s eyes widen and nodding as her small mouth starts to chomping slowly. Oksana loves how Rosie looks like her with those beautiful hazel eyes, full rosy lips, her pale skin and her dimples showing when she grins. </p><p>Oksana turns and sees her son Arthur, he also has her hazel eyes,  her dimples and he has a dark blonde hair, bit darker than Rosie whom has a longer and curly blond hair. Oksana smiles as he starts chugging down his hot chocolate and then goes back chomping his sandwich. </p><p>After a while later, she finally finished her sandwich and drink her tea watching her kids as they are almost done with their breakfasts. She chuckled as both Arthur and Rosie burped at the same time and then looked at each other with their eyes widen in unison.<br/>
“Ah, this twins system doesn’t get old!” Oksana sighs and still smiling “So...are you excited to see your new home?” she asked her twins as they looked up to her mother, again in unison. “YES!” they both shouted and then grimaced over the volume of their voices as they were pretty high. Arthur clears his throat and starts again “Yes mummy, I am very excited. I get my own room!” then he turns to his twin “I am getting a big one” he said smirking at his sister as her face starts getting all red. He stops smirking when Rosie gives him her famous death stare. </p><p>“Okay okay kids, we will talk about it when we get there, ok?” Oksana raised her eyebrows expectantly waiting. “Ok mummy” they both murmured. Oksana nods and turns to Rosie and asks her how she feels about moving in her new home “I can’t wait!” Rosie is back in her happy mood again “I really like eating here!” she excitedly replied. Oksana chuckles “Okay that’s good. And we can come and eat here sometimes!” she grins as her kids cheers happily as they all are putting their coats, hats, scarves and gloves back on. Before leaving the cafe and heading back to her car with her kids, Oksana left a very generous tip for their wonderful breakfast and for opening the cafe early as the owner noticed them waiting outside. Oksana puts the GPS on and they all starts singing ‘Let it Go’ while she is driving to their new home.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>After a really really really long night playing a ‘perfect’ bridesmaid to her best friend Elena who is getting married to her beau Kenny tomorrow, Eve is very exhausted and hungry.</p><p>She had to drive herself and very happily drunk Elena back to her house so that she can keep eyes on Elena, making sure she is not getting any sort of ‘cold feet’ bullshit. Eve is truly relieved that her 7 years old daughter Bella is at her mother’s for the weekend, because Elena won’t stop vomiting in the bathroom and laughing loudly at the same time. Eve mentally reminds herself to bring that up when Elena starts to sobering up and goes back to her usual self. </p><p>Elena finally stopped throwing up and struggling to stand up, Eve manages to catch her as she almost tripped over the toilet roll paper beside the doorway. Elena crackles loudly “Eve Eve Eeeevve Eeeeeeevvve your house is very clumsy, Eve!” Eve rolls her eyes and then sarcastically nods her head “Yup very clumsy, just like you” with that, she carries Elena to her tiny bed and Eve knew what Elena is thinking about. “Oh eeeeevve your bed is fucking tiny” Elena murmurs, her lips starts pulling up and here she is, crackles loudly again like a fucking witch. Eve is hoping she gets some sleeps otherwise she will gets very cranky if she doesn’t. She had her hopes up until she saw the clock. </p><p>It is fucking 5am. </p><p>Eve sighs and goes to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and grabbing some pills for Elena when she wakes up with a fancy hangover awaiting for her. She comes back to her room and puts the glass and pills on the bedside next to sleeping Elena. Eve yawns loudly and rubs her eyes tiredly, she turns and leave her bedroom and heads to the living room and lies on her back against her old blue sofa that reeks of takeaway leftovers, and she sighs again and closes her eyes for an hour or two.</p><p>“EVE!!! EEEEEVVE!!! WAKE UP!!” </p><p>Eve jotted awoke like she just had her nightmare, and groaning as her back aches while sitting up on the shitty sofa. Eve rubs her eyes “What’s wrong? If you sees something moving next to the bed, that’s just a tiny mouse I trapped into the box” she mutters yawning.</p><p>Elena looks at her confused “What are you t- ugh Eve! We are getting late for my fucking wedding Eve!!” she yells panicking as she tugs the covers off Eve and drags her out of that fucking ugly sofa. Eve groans “Ugh my back- wait what do you mean by we’re getting late?” she rolls up her pjs sleeve to check her watch. </p><p>It is fucking 6am.</p><p>Eve rolls her eyes loudly “Elena, it’s fucking six o’ clock in the fucking morning!” she said putting her wrist towards Elena’s face so she can see the time properly. Elena grabs her wrist to stop her waving it around on her face and sees her watch “Oh. I thought it says 9am” Eve definitely needs a largest and strongest coffee with a double shot of vodka in. </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>The sun is rising, the sky is getting bluer and clearer, the sounds of the birds singing and the gently wind blowing over her face and lets her hair floating by the force of the wind  as it feels like she is flying. </p><p>Oksana loves every moment of it as she lies her back on her driver’s side waiting for her kids to finish doing their businesses behind the bushes as they are only a ten minutes away from their new house. She smiles at that. </p><p>Rosie is the first to come out of the bushes, smiling proudly and running to her mother “I shit too much mummy!!!” Oksana chuckles at the way Rosie confidently shows her proud face expression as she gives an announcement. Oh she loves her so much.<br/>
“That would means less trips to the bushes. Woohoo!!” Oksana bites her bottom lip while giving a fist punch into the air which earns herself a roll eyes from Rosie. Arthur finally came out of the bushes, starts walking funnily towards his mother and shit-eating grin sister.<br/>
“Baby what’s wrong?” Oksana asked concernedly  but got quickly dismissed as Arthur shrugged his shoulders as he finally speaks “I should be more careful on where I pee pee” Rosie lets out of a bark of laughter loudly but stops when Oksana gives her a look that she knows she’s in trouble.<br/>
“Ok baby, show me where it hurts” Arthur slowly turns around and points his butt that got thorns all over it. He winced when he moves his butt up “Oh shit!” Oksana exclaims and quickly pulling the thorns out of his bottom and Saint Rosie is trying her very best to stay serious and not dying for laughing so hard. </p><p>Rosie unfortunately failed her mission when Arthur accidentally farted after Oksana spent 20 minutes of her time pulling the thorns out of Arthur’s backside. That gives Rosie a consequence as Oksana lets Arthur to choose his own room.</p><p>Oksana and her kids are finally arrived at their new house “Sweet Home” she said as they are entering into their house exploring around. Oksana smiles as she sees her kids looks around the house in awe “Wwwooowww that is so cool!!” Arthur exclaims.</p><p>Rosie murmurs in agreement “Yes so cool- wait is that a garden out there?!” she points out at the white wooden door as through the colourful stainless window, they could see the massive trees swinging, flowers blossoming and the small pond where those green and brownish frogs takes some leaps across the pond and the songbirds flying around and lands onto the fence that surrounds the pond. It is so beautiful. </p><p>“Yes it is! Now you two finally have a garden and a nice street outside where you can ride your new bikes I’ve bought for you last Christmas!” she said smiling in surprise as her kids starts running towards her and gives her a hug.<br/>
“Thank you mummy” they both said in unison “You are welcome my little beautiful angels” she pulls them closer to her chest and hugs them tightly until they cannot breathe.</p><p>They all decide to give their new bikes a try and went outside adjusting their bikes. Both Arthur and Rosie have third wheels bikes so they can continue practicing riding around the street safely until they are 100% ready to ride without an extra wheel. Better safe than sorry right?</p><p>Oksana is adjusting her new brand big black bike before she gets settled in and joins with her kids. Suddenly, she heard the voices that approaching and then she looks up following the voices and she somehow stops breathing.</p><p>She sees a beautiful woman with dark brown curly hair that flowing over her nape. She is wearing a long pale pink dress with thin straps on her shoulders and she is wearing matching pale pink heels in couple inches. Perfectly tone for her olive colour skin. God her back looks so sexy, Oksana thought as she kept staring at the way the sexy woman walks towards the car alongside with her friend in her lacy white dress, well...Oksana hopes it is her friend instead of her girlfriend or wife.</p><p>Her heart somehow stops beating when the sexy woman has turns and reveals her gorgeous face. Her brown eyes meets Oksana’s hazel eyes and stays locked for a couple seconds until the sexy woman breaks the contact. Oksana still watches her running back to...wait that’s next door to hers. Huh. So that sexy woman is her neighbour. Perfect. </p><p>Oksana smirks humming as she rises and drags her bike towards the wall of her gate and leave it there. She notices the sexy woman exiting her house again as she turns to lock the door. Oksana takes a deep breath before she is off walking to the next door to greets her new sexy neighbour. </p><p>Oh, she fucking wishes she hadn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You should watch where you are going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>I am surprised to see those kudos and supportive comments so quickly, I am really grateful for your support! </p><p>Ok so this long chapter is pretty crazy but so am I! Ha. I am currently writing the third chapter so I hope you guys will stay and enjoy this journey of madness. And remember, always feel free to share your thoughts, opinions, suggestions etc. I am all ears with my cochlear implants on. </p><p>Happy Sunday villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do you think?” </p><p>“You looks smoking hot babe. Kenny will be drooling all over you!!” Eve grins at Elena rolling her eyes and blushes. Elena does looks smoking hot wearing a white tight lace v dress strapless showing the reveals of her cleavage. That fucking cleavage.</p><p>“Well, thank you Eve. Right ok, lemme go get my heels, wait there” Elena rushes off to the changing room as Eve puts on some light makeup on and then starts applying her favourite Dior lipstick on her lips. Afterwards, running her fingers through her curly hair looking at herself on the mirror deciding she looks better leaving her hair down instead. </p><p>Quickly rises from her stool, Eve winces as her heavy headache is constantly pounding like she is the one who is hungover. Elena returns with two different pairs of heels and looks at Eve worriedly “Are you alright?” Eve sighs rubbing her temple “I’m fine, it’s just headaches” she replies. Elena understandingly nods letting it go for once as she knew Eve didn’t get enough sleep last night. She raises her heels higher for Eve to see “Which one?” Eve hums thoughtfully “That one” she points at the sexy white lace heels. Elena hums in agreement and sits on the edge of the bed putting them on while Eve leaves the bedroom heading downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a banana for herself. </p><p>After few minutes later, wordlessly Elena joins her in the kitchen, opening one of the cupboards and grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours it into two large mugs “Seriously?” Eve asked in disbelief shaking her head because she could not believe how could she drink again so soon after heavy drinking from last night. And it’s not even afternoon! “Well, I heard from somewhere that whiskey is good for you” Elena shrugs and shove lightly the green mug to Eve who rolls her eyes, and clinks it against hers loudly “I’m getting married babe!!” she squeals loudly grinning and Eve grimaces “Yes you are babe. By the way, keep it down will you?” Elena nods and mouths ‘sorry’ Eve is so glad that it’s only a week before the term break ends and for her returning back to the school. So she sips her drink while they both are waiting for a taxi which should be arriving soon.</p><p>45 minutes 28 seconds later </p><p>The taxi did not arrive which makes Elena more anxious than ever. She impatiently paces around the hall and biting her manicure nails as Eve remains in the kitchen as she sits holding her phone to her ear waiting for the taxi driver to pick up and respond. After 5 missed calls and 3 annoying voicemails, still no luck. So she suggests to take her own car instead and Elena immediately agrees and quickly grabs her purse as they leaves the house. </p><p>Turns out that whisky is definitely not good for Eve as her headaches got worsen. She groans and shuts the door and turns seeing Elena sitting on the tiny bench furrowing her brows as she starts undo and redoing again her laces as it seems she is getting nervous “Come on babe, we have to go now.” No response from Elena so Eve sighs taking her hands to prevent her from using her shoes as a distraction and continue “Elena, I know. Look, it is totally normal to be nervous. Girl you are getting married to the love of your life. He fucking love and adores you babe. And hey, you two will be fuckmooning in fucking Switzerland!” that earns herself a blushing face and giggles from Elena. She sighs “I know. It’s just...It’s really happening is it?” Eve smiles and nods,  she starts pulling her hands and drags her to the car “It is happening and you are going to get your backside out there and wow everyone with that fucking dress” Elena giggles as she steps in the car passenger side. </p><p>Eve furrows her brows, her hand fumbling through her bag as she stops halfway to her driver side door, she could not find the wedding ring boxes for Elena and Kenny “Shit. Elena, I think I’ve left the rings at the house. I’ll go get them, won’t be long!” Elena sighs “Ok but hurry up, we don’t have enough time ” Eve nods and turns sudden she sees the honey blonde woman staring back at her with her smooth hands holding her bike. Her hazel eyes. Her lips. Fuck she is so gorgeous. She clears her throat and looks away as she reminds herself about the rings and rushes back to hers. Feeling the hazel eyes are still fixed on her, it takes everything in her power to not look back, she goes inside. </p><p>“Ah!” she triumph as she finds the rings as they were on the table in the living room. She goes over there to picks up the rings and then shoves them into her bag. She turns and head to the door but did not see Bella’s doll that remains on the floor. </p><p>Thud.</p><p>“Ow” Eve winces at the throbbing pain of her left knee. She groans. First headaches and now this. Just why?! She knew they will be late if she doesn’t get moving so she got up and limping towards to the door. She opens the door and goes outside and turns back to the door to lock it and quietly cursing at herself when she feels pain shootings through her left leg. </p><p>“Excuse me.” Great. Just exactly what she needs. Eve accidentally groans loudly, rolling her eyes before turning back but stop quickly when she sees the same blonde woman who is furrowing her brows at her when their eyes meet again. She seems bit offended but shake her head, giving her a bemused smile instead “Hi.” she greets as she hold out a hand to Eve who took it hesitantly as they handshakes. Fuck. Her long slender fingers are brushing against hers while releasing her hand “I just moved in and I wonder if-“ she starts to speak but got cut off “Look, I don’t have time for chatting ok?” Eve starts walking past the blonde woman before she has a chance to say anything else but she did heard the scoffs behind her. She quietly winces and starts walk or limp slowly because of the pain. However, she did not see the kids on the bikes riding faster towards her as she heads to the car. The kids were calling out to warn her as they could not slow down their bikes on time and Eve starts to turn furrowing her brows confusedly but it was too late.</p><p>Thud.</p><p>“Fuck!” </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Oksana scoffs for being rudely interrupted as the sexy woman walking, well more like limping away from her. Shaking her head, she is about to heading back to her abandoned bike, she heard her kids calling out in their panicking tone. She turns and sees Arthur and Rosie on their bikes waving their hands to the sexy and rude woman to try to get her attention but it is too late. </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>“Fuck!” the sexy woman yells in pain as she collapses on the floor rubbing her left leg as the kids are backing away from her and Oksana runs over to her to help her out but she pushes her away angrily.“Eve!!!” the sexy woman’s friend calling out and stepping out of the car and starts running towards her. Eve. She likes that name, it suits her. Her thoughts got cut off when Eve’s friend starts to speak “Eve!! Shit, are you okay?!” Eve mutters grumpily when she replies “I’m fine” Oksana takes some steps backwards and goes to their kids checking if they are alright. They nods, clearly seem feeling guilty over what just happened, Arthur explained they rode faster and the front wheel grazed Eve’s leg sharply. </p><p>Getting off the bike, Arthur starts walking towards the angry woman “I am very sorry we didn’t mean to hurt you.“ he says softly. Eve sighs frustratedly as she waves her hand dismissively “Just...you need to watch where you’re going. Alright?” Oksana snorts and jumps in “Erm no, you should be watching where you are going, not my kid. He did tried to warn you but you don’t bother to look” Eve snorts bitterly “Well your kid should be at least slowing down or stop and wait, not knocking me off like I was some sort of a fucking property- ugh!” Eve winces as she tries to stand up. Oksana scoffs “Come on, you are being so dramatic. It’s not like you got hit by a truck. It’s a bike with four wheels. Don’t be ridiculous.” Eve turns to her “Fuck you.” she spat, Oksana was about to step forward to Eve but stopped by Elena. </p><p>“Okay okay guys, babe come on, let’s get your leg checked” Eve’s friend mutters wrapping her arm around her waist and holding her as they are heading towards the car. Eve turns her head calling over Oksana to get her attention “Oi. Get your kids trained properly.” Oksana scoffs “Get yourself a stupid glasses and start learning how to keep your eyes out on the road.” she fires back and elicit herself a middle finger from that fucking sexy woman. Although she did not aware of the fact that Eve’s injured leg is the same leg that the kids accidentally ran over. </p><p>Oksana watches the car driving away and she turns to see Arthur’s eyes fills up with water as he is in tears sniffling quietly “Oh baby, it is not your fault. She should be watching where she’s going but next time do not ride faster okay?” she said looking at both of her kids. Arthur and Rosie nods as she pulls him closer to embracing him tightly “Accidents happens all the time. Come on darling, how about we all are going to sit down and drink hot chocolates and then talk about it, how does that sounds?” Arthur nods again. Rosie nudges Arthur’s arm to get his attention “Sorry she was angry at you” he smiles squeezing his sister’s hand to let her know it is ok. He bends down to pick up his bike. Oksana and their kids walks and pulls their bikes with them as they heads back into the house. </p><p>One hour and 30 minutes later</p><p>Oksana and her kids all had their hot chocolates and deep conversations and decided to visit Eve when she returns, so that they could explain their actions and makes amends with her. They never had a neighbour before Eve so they wants to make good impressions even since their first shitty meeting. To be honest, Oksana finds Eve incredibly sexy even she was being very rude, she really wants to make good impression on her more than her kids does. </p><p>Her phone starts ringing while they were watching Home Alone movies on their soft velvet sofa that literally has room for eight people, Oksana pick up and answer her phone “Hello?” she quickly sits up when she heard her new boss Konstantin’s voice as he responds “I apologise for calling you so soon however, we are one staff down and we do need someone to take over for today...” he is still speaking through the call, Oksana stands up from the sofa and mouths ‘keep watching’ at her kids who looks up at her curiously and they nods then goes back watching the movie. The phone call ends, she quickly send off a message to her best friend Hugo asking if he could babysit the kids. Thankfully he had no plans today. So she send the address to Hugo then letting her kids know that she will have to leave for her first shift and Hugo will be coming over soon. </p><p>Oksana went upstairs to change into her uniform and tie her long blond hair into a lower tight bun. She takes her black ankle boots out of her closet and sits on the edge of her king size bed putting them on. She heard Rosie’s small footsteps as she is approaching to her mother’s room “Mummy?” Oksana looks up to her beautiful daughter and raised her eyebrows and hums in response “I love you mummy” she raises her arms up and Oksana smiles sweetly grabbing her arms closer quickly causing Rosie squeals and giggles loudly as she embraces her tightly “I love you too my beautiful princess” she gently gives her a squeeze before letting go. It is one of the little moments they usually shares every time Oksana has to leave for work, going out on dates or meeting up with some friends. And for Rosie, when she has to go to the school or having sleepovers at her friends’. They also likes to keep each other updated regularly, of course. They are holding hands while returning back into the living room, Oksana twirls Rosie around giggling before lifting her up in the air and making airplane noises while carrying her back to the sofa and puts her next to Arthur who is still watching the movie and shoving popcorn into his mouth. </p><p>The doorbell rings. </p><p> “That’d be Uncle Hugo, ok kids you will all be on your best behavior. And I will be back in the evening ok?” they nods and Oksana opens the door revealing an inch taller height with short curly hair man smirking as she rolls her eyes when he looks up and down at her before entering and greeting the kids “Hellooooo miss me already?” he singsong walking around the sofa and shoving the kids apart before plopping down between them “What are we watching?” he asks watching the part where the boy bumps into an orange tanned Trump with his blond wig. “Home Alone!!” the kids replies in unison. “Right I will be off. I will see you guys later. And Hugo, thank you.” Oksana said pulling her black bomber jacket on and grabbing her bag before walking toward the back of the sofa to give a kiss on her kids and Hugo’s heads “No problem babe” he response back with his eyes remains fixed on the screen. Oksana chuckles and turns walking to the door and looks back smiling before heading off and steps into her car and starts driving to the police station. </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>“Honestly I am fine, it’s just bruises that’s all.” Eve insists, but Elena doubt it and replies “Better safe than sorry babe” Eve groans and pouting “Come on babe, we can’t miss your wedding!! I promise I will go to the hospital to get my leg checked after the wedding. I’ll just sit there through the whole time if that helps.” Elena’s eyes remains on the front window as she holds the wheel tightly while driving and pauses thinking before she sighs “Fine. But after I am done with making out with my soon to be husband, we are taking you to the hospital straight away. Alright?” Eve nods smiling “Alright...seriously Elena? Making out with your soon to be hubby is your first priority?” she teases “That or fucking him over and over again for hours” Elena replies without any hesitation. Eve wasn’t expecting that response “Jesus fucking Christ. Ok that’s fair” she mutters. </p><p>They finally arrived at the church, Elena’s father immediately running toward two women who just got out of the car, smiling at Elena “My beautiful baby!! We all thought you were about to do a runner!” he chuckles, pulling Elena closer to give her a heartwarming bear hug “Ha ha no Daddy, Eve just had an accident and I wanted to take her to the hospital but she is too stubborn so here we are” she smiles wider when she looks at Eve who shoots her a glare look. “Oh dear. Come in, I’ll get you a chair and Elena, your sister is waiting for you, go follow her she will help you to get ready then we’ll start!” he said gesturing them to enter into the church and points at Elena’s sister for her to follow. </p><p>He grabs a chair for Eve to sit “Here you go. What happened to you?” he asks noticing the way she limping towards the chair before sitting down “Oh it’s a long story. I am fine, it’s just bruises, I just can’t wait to see our Elena getting married!” that got him smiling again “Ah yes! It is such a blessing to see her becoming a cranky wife” with that, he and Eve grins in unison. “Don’t let her to hear that or god help us!” she chuckles and he shrugs his shoulders smiling. The doors open and they turns their heads to look at Elena in awe, she just had her hair done with her plaits around her head with little white flowers on it. She looks divine! Elena is blushing harder than ever as both her father and Eve are whistling at her as she walks toward them. “Are you ready babe?” Eve asks smiling at Elena who also smiles nodding “Let’s do it!” she laughs when they are cheering loudly as the wedding music begins playing. </p><p>3 hours later</p><p>Elena and Kenny are officially married. In the wedding ceremony, the newlyweds couple and their guests are chomping their meals and chugging tons of champagnes except Kenny who avoids drinking alcohol so he can drive the women to the hospital safely after they are done eating. Eve really shouldn’t be drinking at all because her headaches is having a world war three going on inside her head. After their traditional wedding dance, Elena and Kenny are still doing robot dance moves and walking at the same time towards to the table where Eve sits at as she is shaking her head smiling “You guys are looking absolutely ridiculous” she laughs when Elena swats her arm “Oi! You are super jealous of our own very signature dance.” Kenny nods in agreement and winks at Eve teasing “Come on, let’s go to our first trip as married couple. Hospital, here we come!!” Eve snorts at that and Elena sniggers “You two should be on a comedy show. Really.” she said deadpans.</p><p>8 hours later</p><p>Good news, Eve’s left leg is not fully broken, just bit fracture on her left knee so she does need a cast to help it to heal quickly. She is given a cane to help her to walk without giving her leg any extra pressure. Always grateful for NHS and their services. After getting her medications at the Pharmacy’s, the newlyweds couple and Eve the third wheel heads back to the car and Kenny drives to pick up McDonald’s takeaways for three and then drop her off at her house. “Thank you, you guys are amazing. I’m sorry that you had to spend the rest of your wedding day with me in the hospital!” Eve said as they are parking in the space next to her house. “No! That’s ok, we did have a great time, didn’t we Kenny?” Elena pokes his arm for a backup “Yes we did, the fact today will be a perfect story to tell our grandkids when we gets old and cranky.” he teases rubbing his arm where Elena poking so hard. Eve rolls over her eyes grinning “Your father did mention something about cranky” she said to Elena and her grins grows wider when she sees Elena making a face expression like she is about to shit herself. “Relax babe, I am sure he’s just joking. Ok guys, you can borrow my car for tonight but just don’t fuck here because it is really hard to get the strains out of it” she giggles opening the door and stepping out of the car leaving them jaws dropping and widen eyes as they couldn’t believe what she just said. </p><p>Eve walks with her cane on her left arm and McDonald’s takeaway food on her right hand, to the gate and turns when she hears her car engine starts and waving her hand at the newlyweds couple as they drives away. She sighs, looking up to the sky, seeing the tiny stars and a bright full moon glowing through the clouds. Eve closes her eyes and starts breathing exercises, letting the wind blowing through her body. She heard a car approaching and then the noise of the car engine stops, she opens her eyes and goes widen when she sees the blonde woman coming out of the car, in that fucking police uniform. Fuck, she looks fucking hot. Wait, a police uniform? Is she a fucking cop? Eve notices a handcuff attaching to her trousers. She shivers a bit with that thought of her using it and gulps dryly when she watches the blonde walks towards to her street but not towards her. She goes to the next door and pulls out the keys to open the door instead. Huh. The realisation comes to her. She’s her fucking neighbour? And she’s a fucking cop. That’s fucking hot. She gulps again when the hazel eyes meets hers smirking. She swears she did notice the quick flick of her eyes dropping down to her lips then looking up again. She is about to smile back to her but then she remembers what happened on their first meeting. She rolls her eyes, looking away and walks to her door. </p><p>“Eve.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That’s not nice, Eve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>I am so grateful for your supports!! You guys are amazing. I am currently writing chapter four for Eve’s POV which will come out in this week. And we will see more of her daughter in next chapter. Here’s a new chapter of Villanelle’s POV for you to read today! </p><p>Btw, don’t read it in public areas or when you are around your family members...just a very very very NSFW warning. However it’s not villaneve’s, sorry. I’ve changed the audience rating to No Rating because well...you know:)</p><p>Have fun reading, you beautiful pervert babes. And enjoy the rest of your week villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tick tock tick tock</p><p>Staring at the clock, waiting for her shift to end.</p><p>Tick tock tick tock</p><p>Looking down at her desk, sorting out her paperworks she already filled in and putting the files away. </p><p>Tick tock tick tock </p><p>Oksana sighs, spinning herself in her chair with those four tiny wheels around, feeling super bored. Most of her team left or on their breaks so it’s just her and her boss in his office. </p><p>Tick tock tick tock </p><p>Watching those idiots sulking while being behind the jail bars but stops when they see her giving them a death glare. She spent the rest of her day supervising two of her team who have been chasing after those same idiots who were throwing bricks at the window of a gas station, getting all high and cursing at the staff who secretly pushed the emergency button under his till. Oksana and her team including Niko the Fudged Moustache found them running though the alley and meet the dead ends, they got struck with no way out, so they raised their hands to surrender and letting the polices clicks the handcuffs behind their backs, dragging and shoving them into the backseat of their police car.  She might or might not have elbowed one of those idiots who were trying to push his crotch against her ass while she was opening the car door for them to get into the car. If this is what she gets for being a gentlewoman, then this is what he gets, his fucking broken nose. Feeling pleased with the sight of the blood tripping down from his ugly nose as he did deserve it until she got scolded by the fudged moustache, what a fu... </p><p>“Your shift’s over.” snapping Oksana out of her thoughts, looking up from her desk to her favourite old boss grinning, leaning his side against his office door and she smiles back. “Thanks boss” replied Oksana as she hops off the chair and starts collecting her things “No, thank you for coming in so quickly and helping us out even on your first day here in London. Please do call me Konstantin” her favourite boss insists, watching her pulling her jacket on and her smile grows bigger “It’s what I’m here for. Have a nice evening Konstantin” she said as she zipped up her jacket and then grabs her backpack bag.  “You too Oksana” he said giving one last smile before turning and close the door. She sigh in relief, she heads out of the police station, getting into her black Rover car and drives back to her new home. </p><p>During her drive, while the traffic is on red light, feeling bit sweaty so she unzips her jacket and shrugs it off her and tosses it on the car passenger next to her. Her fingers tapping on the wheel she’s holding, her head nods at the same time as her fingers while listening to ‘Another Song About Love’ by McFly, she quietly singalong “Life’s great in these days. No work, all play. I got nothin to complain about...” she continue singing and driving when the green light is on. </p><p>Finally, she finally got arrived and parking her car outside her home, taking her car key out, grabbing her bag and step out of the car. She walks across the street to her house, take the keys out of her bag and is about to unlock the door but stop when she feels she is being watched. She turns her head and her heart starts fluttering with butterflies when she sees the sexy woman staring back at her, noticing Eve biting her bottom lip as her brown eyes gives a quick flick down at her uniform then back to her hazel eyes. That’s perfectly understandable, considering the fact she herself does looks pretty sexy in her uniform, even she wears a white shirt with a black tie attached, which covered by a black bulletproof vest with a white logo that labels Metropolitan Police and a radio on the other side, and a metal handcuffs that attaches between her vest and black trouser so she smirks at her. That earns herself an eye roll as Eve turns and starts walking towards her door. </p><p>“Eve.” she said without thinking, watching the sexy woman abruptly freezing at her word, not moving nor responding. She notices a cast on Eve’s left leg, furrowing her brows because she knows her kids definitely did not hit her that hard. So she continues “Eve, how’s your leg?” she asks, silently hoping it was not fully because of the accident. To her surprise, Eve turns her back to face her, giving a blank expression “What is it to you?” she snort bitterly ignoring the question and Oksana is bit taken aback but manage to keep herself steady  “I just...I didn’t realise it was serious til I saw your leg. Look, I just wanted to apologise for-“ she replies honestly but then got cut off “For what? Not be able to keep your eyes on your kids? You seems really good at it.” Eve said eyes rolling, Oksana is taken aback again, raising her eyebrows and feels her jaws clenching, “That’s not nice Eve. I was trying to apologise for the accid-“ she pauses then let out an unamused laugh shaking her head “You know what? Forget it.” before Eve has a chance to react or say anything, she turns and goes inside her house and slams the door. </p><p>Leaning her back on the door she just slammed, she sighs and closing her eyes, breathing in and out. In and out. Again and again over til she heard the male voice “You ok babe?” Oksana slowly opening her eyes and see Hugo holding a towel rag, looking at her worriedly. She must have taken longer to reply because Huge puts the towel rag down on the sink and walk over to her before he continues “I heard the door, sounds like you’re quite pissed.” A beat. “Girl troubles?” he smirks knowingly and quickly sobering up when he sees the death stare Oksana gives him. Hugo is not wrong, she is pretty pissed because of how Eve have spoken to her like that, she doesn’t like being insulted for stupid reasons or less. She really need a release to cope with her anger better otherwise she’ll lose it. She could go out and pick up a gorgeous woman in the bar and fu...<br/>
“Are the kids in their rooms?” she asks breathlessly, snapping herself out of her thoughts and looks expectantly at Hugo who is taken back confusingly “Uh yes. They had their early dinners and because after a very long day, they got tired quickly and gone for a nap. So I was just washi-“ he got cut off when Oksana pushes herself off the door and grab both sides of his face with her hands and pulls him in closer distance so their lips connect. Hugo freezes for a bit but then catches up quickly, kissing her back.</p><p>They already had sex many times as friends with benefits since they went to the same school together, they stopped when Oksana was pregnant with her twins at 23. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>Their mouths gaping at each other all wet and hot, he tilts his head as his tongue darts out her lips apart for an access and she accepts it desperately. He moans almost loudly when her tongue finally connect with his tongue then take his bottom lip with her teeth and soothes it with her tongue. He lifts his hands up to her neck and puts them on between her neck and jaws, letting him to hold her closer while they are tongue fucking, she feels her own pussy getting wetter and hotter, so she shifts closer as their chests are pressing against each other harder and she could feel the pressure from his crotch against hers. She rolls her eyes in pleasure as she starts grinding against him without pulling away from the wet messy kissing. “Feeling horny, aren’t you Constable Astankova?” he seductively whispers into her mouth as he runs his hands down her arms to her hip and pulls her impossibly closer. His hands then continues running down to her ass and squeeze harder, earning himself a moan from Oksana. He groans when she pulls away from the kiss slightly as their foreheads pressed and their mouths are still brushing against each other and they pants in unison breathlessly, she whispers “Shut up. Let’s continue this in my bedroom. Now.” </p><p>She is so glad that her bedroom is perfectly soundproofed since her kids were tiny babies. Come on, mother or not, she still have needs. Oksana grabs his hand and tugs him closer to her as they quietly tiptoeing upstairs to her bedroom. Once they enter through the threshold, she pushes him against the door, capturing his lips again and she could feels his hip bucks into hers and his hands pulling her hip closer. They moans loudly in unison as their bodies are grinding against each other. He deepens the kiss on her lips, then starts moving down to her jaws and then her neck. Her hands runs through his hair and grips tightly as she moans, her brows scrunches up and her eyes flutters closing when her pussy feels the touch of his hardened crotch while he continues pressing his mouth on her throat, repeatedly sucking and nipping which will leave some bruises. His mouth remains fixed on her neck as he holds her hip firmly, walking her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. </p><p>They pulls away, staring at each other’s eyes and panting heavily as their chests moving up and falling. He watches her pulling her tie loosely before pulls it over her head, then her vest and tosses them on the floor, not breaking eyes contact. She pulls the elastic band out and let her hair down, tilting her head to move her hair to other side allowing him to see the bruises he left on her neck, smirking when she sees his mouth opens slightly. Their eyes stays locked as Oksana runs a hand through her own shirt, undoing the buttons, he mirrors her action with his shirt. Once their shirts are tossed on the floor piling up, he lunges towards her, crashing his lips against hers and pushing her onto the bed and straddling her when she lies on her back. </p><p>He starts kissing down her lips, to her jaws, neck, collarbone and then her chest. She shuts her eyes and grabbing the silk sheets tightly to keep her hands busy while he unclips her black lacy bra then slips it off before he starts to kissing between her breasts, she gasps, her eyes opening when his tongue starts licking her nipples and then sucking which causes Oksana rolls her eyes over her head and her hips bucking against his to cause friction before going down on her. </p><p>Her hands still holding the sheets tightly when he pulls her trouser and matching damp black lacy thong off her before kissing up from her thighs to her favourite area where she desperately needs him. She gasps then moaning at the touch of his mouth on her clit as he sucks it repeatedly while he dragging his fingers up and down the folds “Fuck me” she murmurs hoarsely and he obliged as he shoves two of his fingers inside her. She bits her lips harder when he continues thrusting into her with his fingers and sucking her clit with his mouth at the same time, increasing the pressure until she finally comes. A few minutes later, he gently pulls his fingers out and put them into his mouth sucking, Oksana swallows harder at the sight. He pants, his eye locks against hers when he hops off the bed, unzipping his trouser and shrugging it off. </p><p>She watches him pulling his cock out, before pulling the boxer down to his ankle and shrugs it off, smirking down at the sight of her licking her lips, her chest rapidly rising and falling while staring at his hand stroking his cock. He climbs onto the bed, kneeing between her sides, moving up letting his cock brushing through her chest to her lips. She kisses the tip of his cock, licking it up and down before opening her mouth wider for it to enter, while she is sucking, she strokes her fingers ran through his cock and then starts massaging his balls, she could feel him squirming at her touch. She continues her action and keeps him still while he cums into her mouth, swallowing it down and licks her lips like she just finished her meal as she props her elbows up against the bed, meeting his eyes “Now. Fuck me. Harder and faster.” she commands firmly “As you wish, Constable Astankova” he responds teasingly, moving his body down until his cock is face to face against her sensitive pussy. Ripping out the packet of condom with his teeth and slips it on his penis before entering into her pussy. She gasps when he slides his cock into her and starts moving faster. He moans at the sight of her being thrusted, he bucks into her harder which causes him to pushing deeper into her. She rolls her eyes, wraps her legs around his waist to hold him closer and moaning when she feels his skin brushing against her clit, somehow she ended up imagining it was Eve who fucks her like this over and over again until she cums. </p><p>Which she does. Harder.</p><p>They looks at each other in shock “Fuck, that never happened like this before” he said breathlessly, a moment later the realisation comes to him, “You thought about her, didn’t you?” he deadpans as Oksana response by giving him a cutest sheepish expression “Oops?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Watch with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Thank you for your amazing supports, you beautiful human beings. Here’s a new chapter of Eve’s POV! On next chapter, we will be focusing on villaneve couple and their kids:)</p><p>Enjoy reading and have a wonderful weekend villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what? Forget it.” </p><p>Eve watches her walking away and flinch a bit when she slams her door. </p><p>Fuck, is she being so harsh? Ugh! </p><p>Few minutes later, Eve still standing still, feeling bad for giving the beautiful blonde policewoman a hard time for no enough good reason. The moment she asked about her leg, she had a flashback of the recent accident and she felt the sharp pain in her leg, she just lose it. </p><p>And she lost it towards an innocent person. </p><p>What she said to her was pretty childish. Eve was not in good mood while she is in pain. She knows it is not an excuse for behaving like that. Ugh! </p><p>Looking at the blonde woman’s door, debating whether if she should go and knock her door to apologise or leave it til she cools down. </p><p>Before she could make a decision, her phone rings, she did not need to check whose is calling as she puts her phone on her ear “Hello Umma. How’s Bella doing?” Umma informs her that her daughter had an accident as she missed the step and fell off the stairs and her elbows broke her fall when she landed on the ground. She just had her scan and confirmed her arms are fractured and will be covered in casts for few months til it is fully healed. After morphine drug is no longer in her system, Bella kept crying because of pain but given strong medications to help her to cope better. Eve knew her poor baby girl needs her so she goes inside to pack her things and Bella’s then heading off to get into her car. </p><p>Wait a minute...</p><p>There’s no car. The realisation comes to her that she told Elena and Kenny to borrow her car for tonight. Eve groans “You idiot!!” she mutters to herself. She dial the number to call for a taxi but they were closed as it is out of hours. “Everything ok? Do you need a ride?” she startled by the random voice in the empty street but relax bit more when she recognise the voice. Eve turns and see Bill in his car smiling and rising his hat in air then putting back on his head. She smiles and replies “Bill hi. Uh no not really. Bella just had an accident and I really need to get to her soon as possible. So yeah a ride would be nice.” Bill nods, click the button to unlock the door for Eve to get in “Come on, let’s go” she stammers hesitantly “Are you sure Bill? I will not get upset if you’re no-“ she got cut off as Bill holds up a hand, “It is fine. Family comes first. I’ll call my wife and let her know. Ok? Come on, get in” Eve smiles in relief, nodding her head before she gets into the car and here they off to Dorset. </p><p>Next few hours later, Eve and Bill spent a night, driving all way up to Dorset to pick up her daughter Bella from her mother’s house. Bill called his wife that he will be coming home later today, so he can stay and help Eve and Bella to get settled in when they all get back in London. Of course, Bill did notice her cast and a cane so Eve explained her recent situation including the accident and her new hot neighbour whom she was being a bitch to. Of course, Bill teased her about it but Eve kept changing the topics so he gave up. For now. </p><p>They got out of the car and walked towards her mother’s house and knocks the door, waiting. The door swinging opens and they are greeted by Bella who grins when she sees her own mother and Uncle Bill “Mama!! You’re here!!!” she lunges towards Eve and they hugs tightly. “Hi baby, I missed you so much! How’s your arm?” Eve notices her pink casts as they walks together to the kitchen and sits on one of the wooden stools beside the table. “Itching. But it does not hurt. I missed you too mama” Bella replies, smiling as she is doodling on her artwork book. </p><p>Eve looks at her beautiful daughter, notices her brown curly hair is spilt into two plaits, love how she has her brown eyes and olive colour smooth skin. Standing beside the table, Bill looks down at Bella’s artwork, impressed with her skill “I like your drawing. Do you want to be an artist?” he asks as Bella looks up grinning “Thank you Uncle Bill. Yes I do, I like drawing!!” she replies cheerily and shows her artworks to Bill. Eve smiles at their sweet interactions as she is very grateful for Bill as in the fact, he always visits them every month for many years and never missed Bella’s birthdays. </p><p>She notices her mother walking around in her garden so she goes up and walks towards there to greet her. “Hi Umma, how are you?” she rests her head on her mother’s shoulder watching her spraying water on her favourite plants. “I’m good sweetie. Oh! How was the wedding?” her mother turns facing and looking at Eve expectantly. “Oh well it was nice, those lovebirds were incredibly amazing. And shitty at dancing!” her mother chuckles at that, shaking her head but then her brows furrowed when she notices her holding a cane and then her injured leg and her eyes widen in alarm “Eve, what happened?!” she exclaims, her eyes still fixed on her leg. Eve got bit confused at her question and then relax again when she follows her gaze “Oh that. It is bit long story.” Umma raises her eyebrow at that “Well, I have all day so come on, spill the beans.” she sits down on the bench and pats the empty seat next to her for Eve to sit in. She sighs in defeat and took it, explaining the situation to Umma who keeps furrowing her brows when she mentions blonde woman several times. </p><p>After Eve is done, her mother clears her throat and asks “So this woman, it seems you have issues with her but she didn’t do anything wrong, yes?” Eve is taken back a bit, grimacing but nods slowly “It was a very bad timing. And then there’s an accident and the way she spoken to me like that...it just pisses me off. No one speaks to me like that before. And now she asking about my leg like she cares. Ugh, I know it sounds stupid” mutters Eve, resting her head in her hands, not wanting to see her mother’s face. “Hm. Well, it sounds like you do need to talk to her and explain. Maybe start with an apology. Yes?” she asks knowingly, looking at her daughter expectantly and smirks when Eve purses her lips together, nodding again. She mirrors her, nods “Ok. Right, come on baby. We are going to make your favourite ramen!” she stood up and offering a hand to her daughter who takes it and shoulder to shoulder, walking back inside the house. As it is very late so they all stayed for a night before heading back to home tomorrow afternoon. </p><p>After saying goodbye to Umma before getting into the car, Eve, Bella and Bill drove back to their house, picked up some Indian takeaway food on the way, which is now empty when they are parking outside their house. They all goes inside Eve’s house and putting their things back to their rooms and Bella is putting her feet up watching ‘Frozen’ as Eve walks Bill out “Thank you for today, I own you your favourite beer.” that makes him grins “All my pleasure, and that offer sounds very tempting but you know you don’t need to own me anything. I am happy to help out the family of mine.” he said, still grinning “Oh you are too soft! Travel safe Bill” Eve teases, smiling back before he heads off driving to his home. She turns and sees Bella looking back at her, lifting a bagful of popcorns “Watch with me?” she asks with her hopeful eyes. “Always my darling” Eve replies, skipping towards the ugly couch and plopping down next to Bella who giggles and hands her popcorn as they cuddles together, watching the movie.</p><p>Later on that evening, both Eve and Bella are still hungry so Eve decide to make something and tries to cook them a cheese pasta bake which is now burnt. She sighs frustratingly “Bella! Looks like we’re ordering another takeaway again” she calls out as pulling out her phone from her pocket and starts dialling as Bella slowly comes down the stairs to avoid another accident and walks over to the kitchen that fills up of smokes. She giggles, shaking her head “Mama, you are the worst cooker ever!” she teases but quickly sobers up when Eve looks at her, more like glaring in scary way “Sorry Mama. So what do we eat now?” she subtly changes the topic so that her mother will stop giving her that scary look. Eve sighs “Well, how about Chinese takeaway?” Bella nods at that, watching her mother puts the phone on her ear and ordering the food. Eve looks at her daughter, raising her eyebrow “Have you finished your homework?” Bella purses her lips together, looking down shaking her head “No mama.” Eve tuts “Bella, finish your homework, I will call you down when the food comes, and then we’ll watch another movie. How’s about that?” her phone is still on her ear as she looks at Bella waiting “Yes mama!” here she off slowly running upstairs back to her room. </p><p>The food delivery has gloriously arrived a half hour later and Eve thanked the delivery man with a handful of cash which earns herself a grin with yellow teeth and she tries her best to not grimace at that.  After the delivery man gloriously leaves, Eve goes to the kitchen taking the food out of the bag and widen her eyes open when she realises she orders too much, more than two people serving. “Oh shit. You are really an idiot, aren’t you?” she mutters to herself, shaking her head as she place some food on their plates, “Bella! Dinner is ready!!” Eve calls out for Bella who again slowly comes downstairs and heads to the kitchen, taking her plate and sits on her chair by the table opposite her mother who does the same. They starts digging in like wild animals as they shoving in and chewing their foods with their mouths open.</p><p>While eating, Bella notices the untouched foods and furrows her brows “Mama, why are there more food? Is someone coming?” she asks curiously “Oh that. No, I accidentally ordered too much. Silly me.” Eve replies as she forks one of her dumplings and shoves it into her mouth. “Oh. Well, we can’t throw it away Mama. You told me that all the time!” said Bella, watching her mother rolling her eyes then nodding her head “You’re right. Well I don’t know, maybe put it into the fridge for tomorrow?” she shrugs, continue chewing her food. Bella slowly nods, starts eating her lukewarm food, stops again looking up to her mother “What about our new neighbours?” she watches her mother chokes and sputters her food out and picks up her glass of red wine, chugging it down her throat before putting it down, clearing her throat and looks back to Bella “What about them?” she replies innocently. “Can’t they come over and eat with us? There are plenty of food for them.” Eve sighs, thinking about inviting them over for dinner even that means seeing the blonde woman again after their..,well she doesn’t know what to call it but it’s been a while so why not to use an opportunity to make an amend with her. She nods and announces to Bella who is bit startled at her sudden movement “Ok let’s invite them over”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Maybe In One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Here’s a new chapter of Villaneve with their kids having their first dinner together!</p><p>Always feel free to share your thoughts, opinions and suggestions. Appreciate your supports!</p><p>Happy Monday and have an amazing week villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock knock </p><p>Staring at the door, Eve lets out a slightly shaky breath and her fingers intertwining nervously, waiting for the door to open. </p><p>Knock! knock! </p><p>Ok she is bit impatient. Eve is getting close to the door, listening the footsteps distance is becoming closer and louder and before she knew what is happening, the door swings open revealing the blonde woman standing tall and looking at her, brows furrowed confusedly. Eve take a step back and looks at the blonde woman who is in her blue and green stripes cotton v jumper, ripped jeans and light brown boots that bit above her ankle. Eve notices her black eyeliner on her hazel eyes and a bit dark lipstick on her beautiful full lips. Her blond hair is down, straight and bit over her shoulders, god she looks so beautiful. </p><p>“Eve?”</p><p>Realising she is staring at her longer than should be, earning herself a eyebrow raising and a slightly annoyed smirk on the blonde woman’s face. So she clears her throat and straightening herself, knowing she is still being watched, and then she looks up.</p><p>“Um ok, well first of all, I wanted to apologise for...saying those things I shouldn’t have said and for being an asshole. It was pretty childish of me. You caught me at bad timing and I was still in pain. Not your kids’ fault, by the way” she reassures the blonde woman who nods slowly, folding her arms and listening so she continues “I didn’t like the way you spoke to me like that after the accident happened. It makes me feels like stupid but I know it’s not an excuse for taking out on you. You’re right. I should be watching where I’m going. So I am really sorry. And I would like to apologise to your son too.” Eve remember seeing her son’s face, she feels so bad for causing him to feel guilty. The blonde woman nods again “Well, I accept your apology. To be honest, it kinda of makes sense, you know...with our first meeting that went shit.” Eve grimaces at that in agreement “And yes sure, but I think Arthur would be happy if things between you two are ok. That’s what he cares about.” Eve smiles at that. “I would like that too. Oh yes, there’s something else.” the blonde woman nods, leaning her left side against the doorway, waiting “Secondly, I would like to invite you and your kids to come over at ours for dinner with me and my daughter Bella. We have ordered so many foods, plenty for you guys. And...I would love to get know you. Shit! I mean WE want to get know you and your kids and-“ Eve starts rambling on but got gently cut off “Eve, we’d love to.” the blonde smiles sweetly, not breaking their eyes contact. Eve clears her throat again “Oh. Ok well great! Uh shall I let you and your kids get ready then I-“ Not I again!! Shit, get your act together! “We, I mean, meet you at ours?” she laugh nervously, the blonde giggles, then smirking while nods “Yes, we’ll meet you there very soon” Eve nods satisfied then realise she never ask for her name “Oh! Um, it’s very embarrassing but what’s your name?” that makes the blonde giggles again and their eyes remains contact when she smiles softly, answering her question “Oksana.” They slowly nods in unison “Oksana. Oksana. I really like that name” Eve confesses, earning herself a chuckle from the blon- Oksana “Thank you Eve. I, oh I mean, WE will see you soon.” mirroring Eve’s recent words, causing her cheeks blushing red “Ok great.” while walking backwards, she gives a tiny wave at Oksana who waves back, smirking before closes the door. Eve turns, strolling back towards her house, unable to control her biggest grin appearing on her face.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Oksana sighs happily and starts walking towards the kitchen, collects her wool cardigan from the table she left on, pulling her cardigan on while leaving the room and stopping by the stairs, and picking up the keys from the bowl on a tiny table beside the stairs and front door.</p><p>“Arthur! Rosie!” she calls out, shoving the keys into her pockets. Her kids hopping down the stairs, approaching their mother who pulls out their coats from the hangers and hands them, while the kids pulling their coats on, Oksana clears her throat “We are going to our new neighbour’s house for dinner tonight.” The kids stops abruptly, of course in unison, looks up at her mother who smiles at them innocently “Wait, so she is not angry with us anymore?” asks Arthur, his eyes narrowed at his mother suspiciously. Oksana shrugs “Yup” with a pout of p “She apologised and it seems to me that she wants to make amends too. And there’s free food. So it’s a win win.” she winks, smirking. “I like free food!” Rosie grins, thinking about food happily. Oksana chuckles “Who doesn’t?! Oh! We also will be meeting her daughter Bella so it’d be fun!” the kids nods excitedly “Awesome! So we finally can play Fortnite!” said Arthur to Rosie whose eyes lit up at that “Yes!!! I want to play too!” the kids quickly pulling on their coats and rushing off to the doorway, waiting for their mother who rolls her eyes, smiling “Nice try kiddos. You’re still not old enough to play.” she giggles as the kids groans loudly, Oksana hurriedly runs back to the kitchen to pick up a classic bottle of red wine and returning to her kids “Ok, so what are we waiting for?! Let’s go.” she says, scooting the kids further as they step out the doorway and close the door behind them and walks, well, more like running towards Eve’s house.</p><p>Knock!! Knock!! Knock!! Knock!!</p><p>“Arthur! Rosie! Stop it.” she scolds the kids who immediately puts their hands up “Sorry mummy”  they say, in unison. The door opens revealing the young girl who must be Bella because of her features are alike Eve’s. “Hi” she greets shyly, darting her eyes at her new neighbours who looking back at her “Hi” they all replies back, in unison leaving the awkward staring constant between them. Bella is the one who ends the constant and clears her throat, opening the door wider allows them to enter in and guides them to the kitchen “Sorry, come in! My name is Bella. Um, there’s food. Well it is bit cold but my- oh my mama is in the bathroom, I’ll go and get her” she rushes off, leaving them alone awkwardly. They all took off their coats and puts them on the chairs, Oksana smiles, admiring the similarities between Eve and Bella with rambling and their alike looks. Her kids slowly walks to the table where the overloaded food is, licking their lips hungrily. They all startled when they hears the footsteps approaching towards them, Eve appears, smiling then Bella behind her “Hi! I take it you have met my daughter Bella” she asks, looking back to Bella who blushes, Eve turns back to their guests who nods, “Yes, she’s such a lovely girl, your daughter” Oksana replies, smiling and looking back to Eve who now blushing and clearing her throat “Did you hear that, Bella?” she asks teasingly “Mama, stooooppp!!” they all laugh. Noticing Eve’s face getting soften when she looks at Rosie properly for first time, “This is Rosie, my daughter. Arthur’s twin sister.” Oksana replies proudly, swallows quickly when Eve looks at her, then Rosie and back to her again, “She looks exactly like you.” they smiles knowingly. Rosie looks at them confused. Few moments later, while Arthur and Rosie walks to Bella, whispers asking if she plays Fortnite, when Eve’s eyes meets hers, Oksana mouths ”I’ve bought the wine for us, hope you don’t mind.” she winks, rising the bottle up to an air as noticing Eve’s cheeks blushes again and mouths back “No not at all. It’s perfect. Thank you.” she smiles, taking the bottle and puts it on the counter, turning back and clears her throat loudly to get everyone’s attention “Right. Let get our tummies fills up!” Eve clasps and rubs her hands, picking up the boxes and cartons of food and putting them into the microwave to heat it up while Oksana, her kids and Bella all chatting and helping out with laying the cutlery and plates on the table and settling in. Oksana steals the glances at Eve who does the same to her, they smile shyly every time when their eyes meet. She really likes her.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>She really likes her. Eve quietly sighs, remains sitting in her chair and her fork still attaches with her noodles, watching Oksana interacting with Rosie and her daughter Bella who giggles loudly, causing her smile grows bigger in awe. “You seems very happy” she snaps her head right, sees Arthur looking back at her “Hm? Oh yes. I am very happy. How about you?” he smiles “I am happy too. I really like this food very much” pointing to his noodles “Me too. I will keep that in  mind next time.” she clicks her fork against his, he grins “I am really glad we are ok.” Eve looks back to him “Same here. Once again, I am sorry about before. I didn’t mean to be angry at you Arthur.” she gives a gently smile, he smiles back “Once again, it is ok.” they smiles and then continue eating. Eve feels she is being watched and she doesn’t need to guess. She looks up and grins with her food stuffed in her mouth at Oksana who smiles back to her. </p><p>After finishing their dinners and washing their dishes, the kids are sitting on the sofa, slowly chomping their sweet and salt flavour popcorns while watching the movie ‘Toy Story 2’ and in the kitchen, both Eve and Oksana sitting next to each other, drinking wine and giggling at their embarrassing stories. “Oh Eve! I can’t believe you literally went on the date with that woman and her fake eyes-crossed baby doll that your mother set up for you” Oksana manage to say between laughing and shaking her head in disbelief, Eve groans, resting her head in one of her hands  as other hand still holding her large mug “And that woman literally thought I was a man who likes dolls.” that makes Oksana laugh harder as her stomach aches. “That’s why I’m not doing these blind dates ever again” she mutters, looking up to Oksana who finally stops laughing and clears her throat “Well, blind dates clearly doesn’t work for you. Obviously” she chuckles, Eve rolls her eyes “But just don’t give up, maybe...maybe in one day, there will be someone else who is interested in you...and can imagine herself spending the rest of her life with you and your kid.” Oksana whispers, looking down at the kitchen floor, avoiding the long gaze Eve giving her “Maybe in one day.” watching her looking up back to her, they smiles in unison. Oksana clears her throat, resting her chin on the back of her hand “So what’s up with Bella’s arm? I noticed her pink cast during the dinner and Rosie kept asking if she could doodle on it.” hoping to change the topic, they chuckles “Oh she recently had an accident, fell over the stair. Fractured her arm but will be healed in few months.” Eve replies, thinking about last night, she and Bella cuddles together in the guest room at her Umma’s house. “Hm. Like mother and daughter” Oksana smirks at Eve who lets out a laugh “Tell me about it!” rolls her eyes, shaking her head.</p><p> “So Oksana, how long have you been working as a sexy police officer for? Eve rests her head on her hand, her elbow on the table, smirking at the blonde woman who chokes in her drink before putting it down, clears her throat “Sexy huh? Well, I work as a police officer for nine years, I am currently doing boring tasks but will be training those newbies. What do you do for work, Eve?” Oksana asks, her brow raising at Eve who drown the wine down her throat and looks right back at her “I am a French teacher in the school. I teach for thirteen years. I know, it’s strange for a non-French Asian woman teaching French.” she chuckles quietly. Oksana shakes her head, “Non, ce n'est pas étrange. Je pense que c'est très sexy.” Eve blushes at that and impressed of her speaking French fluently. “Are you teaching in one of the local schools? Westminster’s?” Eve nods surprisedly “Yes! My daughter goes there nearby. So your kids are going there too, aren’t they?” she smirks “Yup. What a small world.” Oksana sing-song, Eve slowly nods, “Very very very tiny world.” she sing-song back. They both bursts into laughter. Once the laughter die down, Eve looks at Oksana “What did you do before joining in the police force?” Oksana sighs, trying to remember and then smirks “Well, after leaving the school, I used to work as a waitress in a restaurant all day and as an exotic dancer in a nightclub.” she responds without hesitation. Eve gulps, feeling speechless but unable to control the next words that coming out of her damn mouth “Wow, that’s fucking hot.” she blurts out, then clasping her mouth shut. Oksana laughs “Thank you Eve.” they smiles and look at each other for a very long moment before Eve breaks the silence. “I really like you Oksana” she confess, her eyes widen when she sees Oksana taken aback “Uh I mean- I-“ she stammers and got blessedly cut off “I really like you too.” She looks up to Oksana whose eyes flicking down to her lips then back to her eyes, realising the close distance between them, Eve swallows, not breaking eyes contact. Feeling her slender fingers brushes her curly hair behind her ear, Eve slowly leans against it, fluttering her eyes close as she feels the fingers stroking her cheek. “Beautiful” Oksana whispers, causing Eve shudder a bit. The tension between them is getting heated as they gets closer and closer. </p><p>Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last. </p><p>The tiny footsteps approaching towards the kitchen, causing Eve snaps  her eyes open as they both are startled at the sound, pulling away from the distance before Rosie walks into the kitchen towards Oksana “Mummy, I am thirsty” rubbing her eye with her tiny fist tiredly. Eve beckons Rosie to come close with her finger, she obliges, smiling as she pulls her in to give her a big bear hug while Oksana stood up from the chair and heads to the sink, pouring a plastic cup of water, returning back and helps Rosie to drink it. Eve quietly rises up and slowly walking to the living room and sees the back of Arthur and Bella’s heads as they still watching the movie. She then turns and returns to the kitchen, seeing Rosie sits on Oksana’s lap, her little head resting on her chest, sleeping. Oksana’s arms around her tiny waist, holding her tightly and rubs her back while singing softly to one of her favourite songs, Twinkle. Leaning her arm against the wall, watching until Oksana looks up, meeting her eyes, she smiles and she can feel herself smiling back. </p><p>Maybe in one day...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French translation:</p><p>*Non, ce n'est pas étrange. Je pense que c'est très sexy.<br/>&gt;No, it's not strange. I think it's very sexy</p><p>Hope you guys enjoys reading:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You really are a dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Another new chapter of villaneve babes :) And I personally think you’re going to like this chapter. It’s okay if you don’t, just saying! Xx</p><p>Oh, a tiny warning: a very short and sexy NSFW💕</p><p>P.S. have a lovely week villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lifting Rosie off her lap, Oksana puts her on her shoulder while rising up from the chair and picking up their coats. She turns to Eve, whispers “Eve, thank you for dinner. We loved it.” Eve nods, smiling “Of course, we loved having you guys here.” she replies, taking Rosie’s coat and putting it on her carefully “Here. Ok I am going to get Arthur” Oksana nods, still holding Rosie tightly and resting her chin on her little head softly. She smiles to herself, Eve likes her. And that moment between them before Rosie walked in. It felt nice and...romantic. 

Her thoughts interrupted by Arthur and Eve entering into the kitchen, she hands his coat to him “Enjoying the film, aren’t you?” he quickly nods, taking the coat and pulls it on “They paused it so we can finish watching next time we come over!” She looks up to Eve who shrugs “I meant what I said, we do like having you guys over here. And...” walking around Arthur, toward to Oksana, leaning forward to whisper seductively into her ear “I like your company...very much.” pulling back smirkingly leaving Oksana jaw dropping and mouth gaping. Feeling the throbs of her pussy between her legs, she quickly close her lips tightly and straighten herself, clears her throat “Well, we are looking forward to it then” she smiles, looking down shyly, then to Arthur zipping up his coat “Ready?” he nods, walking toward the door, Oksana with Rosie sleeping on her shoulder, follows him and stops by the door, looking back to Eve who is already behind her, looking at her and her eyes darting down to her neck. She reaches her blond hair that keeps falling on Rosie’s face, aside it back to her neck. Oksana did not aware of the hickey Hugo gave her, remaining on her neck, until she sees Eve’s eyes narrowing and her brows furrowing when she notices it. Shit. She clears her throat, pulling the collar of her cardigan up to her neck, covering her bruises. “Goodnight Eve” watching Eve’s face expression quickly changes back to normal, giving her a sweet smile and replies “Goodnight Oksana” they smiles at each other, once she leave the doorway and heads to the gate, Oksana heard the door closes. She blows raspberry in her lips, causing Rosie giggle sleepily. What a night.<br/>
_______________________________<br/>
Her forehead pressing against the door, closing her eyes while inhaling and exhaling then inhaling and exhaling over and over again. “Are you okay Mama?” Eve opens one of her eyes to take a peek at her concerned daughter “Yes, just tired. Did you have a good time?” she asks, pushing herself off the door and walks to the sink, filling herself a glass of water, turning her head to Bella who nods “Yes they are nice and so cool!” Eve chuckles, sipping her water “They are.” she agrees. “Right darling, it’s time for you to go to the bed.” Taking her glass as she walks with Bella toward upstairs, stopping at her room and Bella turns “I really like them. They are so funny! Can I please spend more time with them?” she asks, giving the best smile. “Of course! As long as you are happy my darling.” Eve peck a kiss on her little forehead, and pulls her in for a big hug. “Make sure you brush your teeth and wash your face. Goodnight my beautiful Bella” she whispers as giving her a last squeeze before letting her go. Bella smiles “I will do. Goodnight Mama” she whispers back, heading into her room. 

Eve walks towards her bedroom and closes her door. She got out of her clothes, and changed in her old pjs, swallowing down the water and putting it on the bedside. Heading into her tiny bathroom, brushing her teeth then washing her face afterwards. She takes one of the small towels, damping her face dry before exiting the room. Eve climbs on her bed and tucks herself in and picks up her reading book from the same bedside next to empty glass. Trying to read the book but she can’t stop thinking about Oksana. She sighs frustratingly, tossing the book out to the end of her bed. Switching the lamp off, then pulling the cover up to her face, she turns over her left side and close her eyes. 

A while later, she is on her back, staring at the ceiling. After seeing that fresh hickey on her neck, she wonders if Oksana is seeing someone else or having random hookups. She’s pretty fucking hot so she’ll give her that. But when she said about in one day there’ll be someone who will be interested in her, Eve honestly thought she’s talking about herself. Is she? Or is Eve reading the wrong signals? She groans, gripping her hair tightly. Thinking about the moment they had when they confessed that they liked each other but now she’s not sure. Does Oksana like her more than friends or just as friends? 

Eve pushes the cover off her, letting the cold air spreading through her body and makes her shiver. Sitting up and curling her legs closer to her chest, turning her head to right to see outside for a distraction, half of houses still have lights on and there’s orange streetlights glowing through the window, her eyes widens when she notices Oksana’s window opposite hers. The reason she knows it’s her window because she literally can see Oksana through the windows, walking around and pulling her top off overhead, revealing her white camisole. Eve swallows dryly, can’t take her eyes off her new favourite distraction. Yes. That’s what perverts do. But come on, it’s Oksana. Watching her pulling her jeans down and showing her white underwear, Eve climbs off the bed and quietly walks towards the window and sits on the cushioned seat cupboard beneath the window to have a closer look. She watches her going in and out of the next room (the bathroom she assumes), but something’s happening that she feels she should have not seen. She continues watching Oksana climbing onto her bed and straddling a pillow between her legs, start humping on it. Eve bulges her eyes in shock, jaw dropping. She really need to look away, giving her some respect but here she is, shoving her hand into her waistband and starts rubbing her clit slowly, watching Oksana fucking that pillow. Couldn’t see her face as her back facing Eve but she can imagine Oksana making sex faces while orgasming. Wishing she is that pillow eating out her pussy and makes her come over and over again. Yup she is a true pervert. Feeling herself reaching the climate, remains rubbing her throbbing clit, she pushes two fingers from other hand into the entrance and start moving in and out until she finally comes. While Eve is recovering from the mind blowing orgasm, she notices Oksana getting off the luckiest pillow as she must be finished with orgasming, she slips off the bed and starts to walk towards...shit. Their eyes meet.<br/>
______________________________<br/>
Gently putting Rosie down on her bed, pulling the green princess printed cover over her little shoulders and giving her softly pepper kisses on her little face, Rosie murmurs in response, her little eyes still closed. God she looks so cute. “I love you my beautiful baby” Oksana whispers, leaning forward to give her a kiss on her little forehead once more before getting up and leaving the green lamp on and door open slightly, knowing Rosie does not like sleeping in dark. She walk in Arthur’s room, noticing him reading his favourite book about a history of dinosaurs’ lives. He looks up, putting down his book to give his full attention to his mother who sits on the edge of his bed, taking his little hands and looking at him in his eyes “Arthur, I want you to know that I love you and I am so proud of you, my handsome son. I know it’s hard to leave your school and friends behind, I know it won’t be same but I do reckon you will like your new school and definitely make loads of friends there. If not, it’s ok. You will always have me, Rosie and our new neighbours!” she smiles at her son who grins back to her “Thank you mummy. I love you too” he moves closer to wrap his little arm around her shoulders and her arms pulls and holds his back closer “Always my love. You have five minutes to finish reading your page and then brush your teeth afterwards ok? Goodnight my baby” she quietly says as they pulls away. Arthur nods “Ok. Goodnight mummy”. Oksana leave his room, closing the door and heads to hers. 

Once enter into her bedroom, she groans in pleasure, unclasping her bra underneath her camisole and chucking it on the floor. Pulling her jumper and jeans off, and tossing them on the spot where her bra is. She goes in her bathroom, doing her regularly night routine. When she finished, she returns to her room, still thinking about Eve and how she whispers into her ear, feeling the hot breath coming out of her sexy mouth while speaking, she shudders. Looking at the pillow, biting her lips as she starts walking to and climbing on the bed, putting the pillow between her legs and starts grinding on it. Few minutes later, she moaning loudly, her lips parting and she rolls her eyes before closing while her clit is rubbing against the pillow harder, and finally, she comes harder. “Eve, look what you made me to do.” she murmurs to herself and groans when lifting herself off the now wet pillow, feeling bit chilling so she get off the bed and heads to her uncovered window to clos...Oksana still. Her eyes widening at same time as her mouth opening and her cheeks flushing as she is looking at Eve who looks back to her guiltily.</p><p>Fuck. Did she just-</p><p>Oksana lifts the window up and motioning Eve to open hers. Eve shakes her head and not obeying so she sighs frustratedly “Eve. Open your damn window!” a pause “If you don’t, I will come over there and for the love of God, I swear to you, you will regret it.” Watching Eve’s lips opening and closing again and starts lifting the window higher frantically “Happy now?” she calls back. Oksana scoffs “Happy!? Eve, were you...were you watching me doing...you know?!” Eve grimaces, palming her hands on her face embarrassingly and murmur something she couldn’t hear “Eve, speak louder!” Oksana yells, Eve sigh angrily, dropping her hands and yells back “Yes I fucking did and I literally had a fucking orgasm by watching you fucking that fucking pillow!!” Oksana’s eyes grows wider surprisedly and bits her lips harder to resist herself from laughing. Eve stammers “I’m...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you. I...I just...ugh!” shaking her curly hair, looking down not wanting to make an eye contact with her. Oksana sighs “Eve. Eve, look at me.” Eve slowly looks up, meeting her eyes “Look, I am not mad at you. I was surprised that’s all. And that pillow I just fucked on?” her thumb pointedly at her damaged pillow behind her “I imagined it was you.” she confesses without hesitation. Eve raises her brows higher in surprise “Oh. Wow. I just-“ she mutters “Too much?” Oksana narrows her eyes and raise her eyebrow in question “No! I just didn’t expecting that.” Eve quickly reassures Oksana as her lips pulls into a smirk “So, Eve.” tilting her head, still smirking “You are very welcome” watching her wrinkling her brows confusedly “For what?” “For...”Oksana waves her hand in air “For your orgasm” she replies like it is obvious. Eve rolls her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief “You really are a dick.” they looks at each other then starts laughing in unison. A moment later, Eve looks up and begins “Oksana” she hums in response, looking at Eve waiting “Do you like me as friends or more than friends?” she whispers hesitatingly but louder enough for Oksana to hear. She slowly smiles, nodding “Yes...I do like you...more than friends” she whispers back honestly. Eve smiles back and nods “Good. Because I feel same about you Oksana.” with that confession, they smiles shyly like teenagers. Another moment later, “Will you go on a date with me, Eve?” she quietly asks, not breaking the eye contact.</p><p>“Yes. I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I will see you soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Here’s a new chapter for you all. Currently working on next chapter: villaneve’s first date:) </p><p>Always feels free to share your thoughts, opinions, suggestions or advice, I am happy to listen with my two crazy cochlear implants on. </p><p>Hope you guys are enjoying your weekend villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly a week later </p><p>“Avez-vous votre déjeuner dans votre boîte orange?” Eve asks. Bella lifts her orange box up in a triumph “Oui!” she replies cheerily before shoving her box into her black backpack, zipping it up and then slinging it over her little shoulder. “I am ready Mama!” walking towards the door “Fabulous. Just let me get my coffee!” picking up the flask and her handbag from the counter, and walks toward the door to meet Bella who is doing a robot dance move, she learned it from one of Elena and Kenny’s dance rehearsals at Eve’s house for their wedding. Eve rolls her eyes for that “Êtes-vous heureux de retourner à l'école?” Bella pauses dancing, nodding “Très. J'ai hâte de marcher avec Arthur et Rosie!” Eve could feel her heart skipping a beat. “Good. Right let’s go, we don’t want to keep them waiting, do we?” she says as they leave the doorstep and closes it behind them. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>“Got your school equipment?” Oksana asks, checking her clipboard “Yes!” Rosie and Arthur says as they showing the see-through pencil cases and schoolbooks before putting them back into their black backpacks in unison “Lunchboxes?” they grins in unison again, Arthur holds up his dark purple lunchbox and Rosie dramatically makes a show of lifting her green lunchbox, making Oksana and Arthur laughs. “Excellent. Ok, is there anything else I am missing?” looking down to the clipboard “Ah! Water bottles?” the kids nods, showing their see-through bottles with dark purple and green lids on them. “Perfect. Now, it’s time to go to see our neighbours!” the kids cheers happily as they quickly puts their bags over their little shoulders while Oksana grabs her flask of herbal tea and her black backpack, they all walks through the doorstep and closes it behind them. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>“Bella!!” both Eve and Bella turns their heads to follow the familiar voices and see Arthur and Rosie waving their hands while running toward them. Oksana walks after the kids, giving a cocky smile at Eve who smiles back, blushing. “Bonjour neighbour!” she greets Eve as the kids are busy chatting about their matching uniforms “Bonjour neighbour!” Eve greets back, still smiling. Noticing Oksana the sexy police officer looking up and down at her while approaching to Eve until she is front of her, biting her bottom lip, Eve feels her own cheeks flushing and the throbbing between her legs. “You looks amazing, Eve.” Oksana compliments, looking up to eye contact with Eve, smirking “Well, thank you, Oksana.” Eve smiles, her eyes are trailing down from her hazel eyes to her fucking sexy uniform that reveals through her unzipped black jacket. Then backing up to her sexy eyes again, noticing her tiny spots around each side of her eyes and her blond hair is side braided into a low bun. Fuck she is so beautiful. “You are fucking beautiful” she blurts out, hoping the kids didn’t hear that but they’re too busy listening to Eve’s iPod playlists, Eve makes a mental note to remind herself to talk to Bella about how did the fuck she got it later. Oksana raises her eyebrow, smirk grows bigger “Thank you, Eve. So...are you ready for tonight?” </p><p>Since Oksana asked her out, in every morning and night they both leave their windows uncovered so that they could have small conversations while doing their routines and changing into outfits or pjs, and see each other before going to bed, it’s their new thing. One of those nights they both have agreed to have their first date once their kids goes back to school and will be staying at Elena and Kenny’s for a sleepover. Which is tonight.</p><p>“Yup! Are you?” Oksana nods ”Definitely! It is going to be amazing.” she winks at Eve before checking her watch “Right kiddos, we’d better get gooooooiiiinnngg!” Oksana sing-songs, motioning the kids to join her and Eve as they are on their way to school. Eve is amazed at how quickly things have changed from their first time meeting to this. Oksana always enjoys spending times with Eve and their kids together, she hopes those moments will last forever. Not she would admit that. Yet. Once they arrives, they all stood outside the school gate as other kids passing by, Eve notices the jam stains on Bella’s backpack so she gently nudges Bella’s little arm to get her attention “Baby, can you please take your bag off so I can clean up some dirty bit” Bella nods and shrugs the straps of the bag off her little shoulders and hands it to her mother “Thank you Mama.” Eve smiles, pulling out a tissue paper of her tiny packet and start cleaning it off while Oksana turns to Rosie and Arthur, kneels to the ground to meet their level and opening her arms wider “Alright kiddos, come here and give your gorgeous mummy a hug before you go!” as both of her kids obeys, she looks at Bella “You too Bella, come here” her little beautiful face lit up, joining them. Eve finishes cleaning the stain on Bella’s bag, her head turns to see what others doing and abruptly stops whatever she was doing and her heart melts by the sight of Oksana hugging her kids and Bella. Arthur is on her left, Rosie on her right and Bella on her middle, Eve and Oksana makes an eye contact with each other and smile knowingly. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Few seconds later, Oksana gently pulls away and rising up from the ground, clearing her throat “You all better be behaving yourselves and make sure you eat your green shits.” Eve shakes her head in disbelief as the kids giggles at the last word, nodding “Yes boss!” they says, saluting in unison. Oksana nods satisfied “Excellent! Right, off you go.” Arthur and Rosie racing through the gate towards the school building as Bella quickly turns to give her mother a hug before taking her backpack and rushing after others. While Eve watching Bella who finally catch up with Rosie and Arthur as they continue running towards the building, Oksana is looking at her, taking in her beautiful view like she did recently at outside of Eve’s house. She is wearing a long black coat with her grey silk blouse underneath which is tucked into her black trousers with a sliver buckle on her belt, and a pair of black heels. And more importantly, Eve lets her beautiful dark curly hair down to her shoulders, she looks absolutely divine. Eve turns to Oksana who is staring at her unblinkingly, she slowly pulls a half smiles confusedly “Are you ok?” snapping her out of her daydreaming of making out with Eve, Oksana freeze for a second before she lets out a chuckle, scratching her nape nervously “Oh yes. I am fine! Just zoning out.” she half lies. Eve narrows her eyes suspiciously and nods slowly “Okay...well I guess I’d better go in and start teaching then.“ Eve says, pulling her handbag up to her shoulder. “I meant what I said before, you do look really amazing.” Oksana quickly replies before Eve is about to leave. Eve blushes “You old charmer!” Oksana gasps dramatically, placing her hand on her chest “Enough with old already!” they chuckles. “Have a great day at work today and I’ll see you soon” Eve winks at Oksana who smile amusedly “Right back to you, Eve. I will see you soon.” she says, leaning forward to Eve to give her cheek a kiss before pulling back and then leaving for her shift at the police station. Knowing that Eve is always flushing every time she flirts with her, she smirks happily. She is really looking forward for a date night with Eve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French translation:</p><p>*Avez-vous votre déjeuner dans votre boîte orange?<br/>&gt;Do you have your lunch in your orange box?</p><p>*Oui<br/>&gt;Yes</p><p>*Êtes-vous heureux de retourner à l'école?<br/>&gt;Are you happy to go back to school?</p><p>*Très. J'ai hâte de marcher avec Arthur et Rosie!<br/>&gt;Very. Can’t wait to walk with Arthur and Rosie!</p><p>*Bonjour neighbour!<br/>&gt;Do you really need me to translate that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We are here, Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Here’s a chapter you guys have been waiting for! This is part one for villaneve date and next chapter will be part two! </p><p>Have a lovely day and night wherever you villaneve lovers are from Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Bell rings*</p><p>”Très bien les gars, nettoyez et mettez vos livres dans les tiroirs. Et quand vous avez terminé, faites la queue à la porte pour que je puisse récupérer vos devoirs et que vous partez de chez vous! Gagnez, gagnez pour nous tous!” Eve sing-songs, raising her voice louder as she watches her students chatting and cheering in French while packing their stuff and rushing to the queue, getting their homework ready to hand out and leave the classroom. After collecting their homework, Eve goes to the desk, putting them into the drawer and shuts it. Quickly taking her black coat and her handbag off the chair before heading out of the classroom. Eve waited outside the school to pick up the kids and drops them off at Elena and Kenny’s. While walking with the kids, Eve turns her head to Arthur “How was your first day?” she asks, squeezing his little hand affectionately.  He squeezes back, smiling “Very good. Bella and I am in the same class group so at lunchtime, we were playing together in that cool climbing thingy!” Eve smiles, looking at Bella holding Rosie’s little hand as they’re walking front of Eve and Arthur. “That sounds lovely! How was yours, Rosie?” she asks as Rosie turns her head around, grinning “Brillant!! I have a new boyfriend!” Eve’s eyes widen in surprise “Boyf..boyfriend?” she stammers but Bella turns her head “She meant a friend who is a boy” she clarifies as Rosie nods before they both turns their little head back as they continues walking “That’s relief, I suppose” Eve mutters to herself and Arthur giggles “You sounds like Mummy!” she shakes her head, smiling.</p><p>When they arrives at their house, Elena smiles as she open the door, letting them in and taking the kids’ coats and bags and puts them on the hanger. “Welcome to our fabulous home!” she says cheerily as the kids running to the living room to join Kenny who is busy getting X-box games ready. Eve chuckles “Thanks for babysitting them for us, Elena. Appreciate it. You definitely will like Arthur and Rosie. They’re so cute!” Elena nods in agreement “They really are!” she says, looking at the kids standing around Kenny to watch him to do his thing. Elena turns to Eve “So...a date, huh?” she teases, laughing as she notices Eve blushing “Don’t be shy!!” Elena manages to say through laughing, poking her arm “I’m not!” Eve says defensively, crossing her arms.  Elena puts her hands up in surrender “Ok!! Ok I believe you. Hey, I’m serious, I am really happy for you. You deserve it! So, how are you feeling about tonight?” she asks, looking at Eve expectantly. Eve sighs, “I am really nervous, to be honest. I really really really like Oksana so much. I just...I just want to be the one she deserves, you know?” Elena nods, wiping a tear that were trying to escape from her eye. “Oh my god, Elena. I didn’t mean to upset you!” she exclaims. “No not at all” Elena says reassuringly, sniffling “it’s beautiful, what you said. Sorry, I’m getting emotional for no reason!” she chuckles, looking up to Eve “You will be fine. One step at a time, ok?” Eve nods, feeling reassured until the last sentence coming out of her damn mouth “And she’s fucking hot so have fun, you sly dog!” Elena crackles, stepping back in case Eve might hit her. “Asshole” she mutters quietly, walking toward to the living room as Kenny instructing Rosie how to play the game while Arthur and Bella watching them “Hi kiddos, I’m off now. Have a great time and remember, behave yourselves!” she says, looking at Elena who sticks a tongue out at her. Kenny and the kids looks up to Eve, “Have fun!!” he says, smiling. “Wait, where are you going?” Rosie asks curiously as both Arthur and Bella looks at Eve, waiting. </p><p>Fuck. They didn’t know that their parents are about to date each other. She think it would be better if both Eve and Oksana will tell them together one day. Eve nods once before she speaks “Just a staff meeting at a restaurant. That’s all.” Bella’s eyebrows frowning confusedly “Why restaurant?” Shit. Eve smiles awkwardly “Well, we like to have conversations about work and eating at same time.” she giving herself a mental pat on her back. Before Bella could say anything, Angel Elena enters into the living room “Eve!! Aren’t you supposed to be in the meeting by now?” she looks at Eve, raises her eyebrows waiting for her to play along “Oh! Yes. I’d better go now. See you guys tomorrow!” she quickly waves at the kids before turning to Elena and mouths “Thank you” and earns herself a wink from Elena. Eve heads towards the door but quickly stopped when she heard the tiny footsteps approaching behind her and she turns to see Rosie who is smiling shyly, her dimples showing. Eve smiles back, taking in her little beautiful face. She really is a spitting image of Oksana and she even smells like her. A sweet rosy scent. Just like her name. “Can I please hug you before you go?” Rosie asks politely. “Of course, sweetheart. Come here.” she lower her uninjured knee, opening her arms for Rosie to lean against her and wrap her little arms around her waist, resting her little head on her chest. Eve kisses her soft blond hair, holding her close before letting her go. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok sweetheart?” Rosie smiles again, nodding “Ok. See you tomorrow!” giving her a small wave before rejoining others in the living room. Eve sighs happily, walking through the door and starts rushing to hers. </p><p>______________________________</p><p>*Sirens* </p><p>“Pull over!!!!” Oksana yells, honking at the speeding car which is now slowing down and parking next to the pathway. She follows and parks behind the car stepping out of the police car. Speaking to the black radio, keeping the team updated as she walks towards the car and taps the dark shaded window to get the driver to roll it down. The window roll down, reveals a dark short hair woman with her silk scarf and a black sunglasses on. Oksana takes a good look at her, raising a eyebrow “Are you aware that you are driving over speed limit?” she asks, pulling out a notepad and pen. “I am running late for an appointment, it is quite important.” the woman simply replies, stroking her scarf. “Hm. Very important enough to break a law and get yourself a ticket, isn’t it?” Oksana asks rhetorically, flipping through the notepad. No response from the woman so she continues “Take your sunglasses off and I’d like to see your driving licence.” she says, writing her a ticket. Just doing her job! The woman hums as she pushes the sunglasses up to her head, and looking up and down at Oksana while she pulls her ID card out of her purse. “Are you aware of who I am,...Police Constable Oksana Astankova?” she asks, showing her ID to Oksana who pauses and looks up from her notepad in surprise. Recognising the surname on the ID, “Carlyon Vasilyev.” she whispers curiously and then the realisation hits her. She chuckles nervously “Oh erm I was jus-“ Carlyon waves a hand to cuts her off “Just doing your job. I know.” she says, giving a slight smile. Oksana slowly nods, her lips pursed “Right. Erm, here’s a ticket.” she says hesitatingly as ripping the ticket off the notepad and hands it to Konstantin’s wife Carlyon who takes it and put it into her bag. Oksana take a step back as Carlyon starts the engine and drives off. She groans embarrassingly, hitting her forehead against her notepad repeatedly and yells “Fuck!!” </p><p>When she is done with taking out her feelings on the poor notepad, she takes a long breath, straightening herself and heads back to the police car. Later that afternoon, Oksana returns at the police station, she whistles while twirling a car key around her index finger as she heads to the door to the reception area, but accidentally bumps into Konstantin who quickly catches her from falling backwards “Oof careful!” he lets out a bark of laughing “Oh! I am sorry bos- Konstantin! I did not see you.” she mutters as bending over to the floor to pick up the key she dropped and straighten up again. He smiles, patting her cheek gently “No need to apologise. Heard you whistling, sounds like you’re in good mood, yes?” Oksana blushes and nods “Yup.” a pause “I have a date later tonight.” Konstantin grins wider as he puts a hand on her shoulder “I am quite pleased for you, Oksana. So...who’s the lucky girl? Details, details, details.” he sing-songs teasingly, waggling his finger at her. Oksana rolls her eyes, biting her bottom lip to resist herself from smiling like an idiot. Her fingers intertwining as she speaks “A neighbour of mine. Our kids goes to the same school and we...like each other so...here we are.” she smiles, shrugging her shoulders with open palms. “Well, just make sure me and my wife get an invitation for your wedding, ok?” he laughs as Oksana again rolls her eyes “Behave yourself, will you?” she mutters, starts walking towards the reception area to her office but stopped at halfway as she sudden remembering something so she quickly turns and looks at Konstantin who is now heading to the exits “Oh! Speaking of your wife, I am so sorry about giving her a ticket.” she says louder for him to hear while walking backwards to the door. “Y-you did what?!” Konstantin stammers, turning to face Oksana but she is already gone. </p><p>“Hold up, let’s go back to the part where you literally gave our boss’s wife a fucking ticket?!” her co-worker Jess asks amusedly, moving her chair closer next to Oksana who groans and hiding her face in the filled paperwork that spread over her desk. “I didn’t realise who she was and...ugh! I was just doing my job that’s all.” she muffles against the paperwork, deliberately ignoring Niko the Fudged Moustache as she has heard him entering into the office and sits by his desk. “Well, at least you have a hot date to look forward to!” Jess says, grinning while chomping crisps loudly. “Can you stop doing that?!” he hissed, Jess scoffs and turns to face him “No.” she take another one and shove it in her mouth and crunching loudly to prove her point. Oksana finally lifts her head off her desk and turns to Jess who seems having a staring - more like glaring - contest with the fudged moustache. She frowns her eyebrows confusedly, then shake her head and clears her throat to get her attention as she speaks “Jess, you are right. About my very hot date.” she clarifies as Jess gave her a confused look. “Oh! Yes. Wait, where are you going?” she asks as she watches Oksana who gets up and, getting the filled paperwork sorted in the organised way before she goes to the coat rack to get her jacket and backpack. “My shift ended a couple of minutes ago.” she replies, pulling her jacket on, then zipping it up before pointing her sliver watch to Jess whose eyes are squinting at it. “Right. I need to clock out first before I go. So I will see you tomorrow, Jess. Toodles, fudged moustache.” she winks, grabbing her backpack. Jess snorts louder as Niko clenches and unclenches his jaws. Oksana smirks as she leaves the police station and start running to the train station. </p><p>___________________________</p><p>Applying a light makeup on her face  and a Bulgarian rose and jasmine scent of perfume on her neck and her wrists while humming happily. When Eve is done, she goes to the long rectangle mirror and take an opportunity to appreciate her new looks. “God, you looks so sexy.” she whispers to herself. Eve wears a pair of black velvet heels and a black halter dress with straps which is revealing her cleavage as she does not wear a bra, thanks to Bill for his very wisest advice. She has her curly hair half up in twists to keep it out of her face and let other half down. Eve pick up a dark reddish brown lipstick from the bedside next to the mirror and starts applying it on her lips, then giving the mirror a final look, inhaling and then exhaling slowly before she leaves her bedroom and heads downstairs to grab her long black velvet jacket and her handbag as she exits through the house.<br/>
___________________________</p><p>After having a quick shower, she take the towel to dry her body and then her hair. Oksana tosses the towel on the floor before turning a hairdryer on to keep her hair fully dry before spraying heat protection on it and then, straightening her hair and tie it back into a lower ponytail. Afterwards, she picks up a small bottle of Chanel N°5 Parfum perfume from the shelve and spray all over her body. Oksana hums quietly while going through the wardrobe to pick out a lace black bralette and panties with a black pantsuit. She quickly gets dressed and put her black unit boots on and then, sitting by the makeup table to put a burgundy lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara on. Oksana take a moment to look at herself, tilting her head and whispers “Wow. Beautiful.” She gets up and take her black purse with her as she heads downstairs to the living room, picking up the keys from the bowl on the table and then walks through the doorway.<br/>
__________________________</p><p>The full moon is shining and the tiny stars are sparkling like diamonds. The winter honeysuckle flowering plants are blooming in the dark bushes. Eve is standing on Oksana’s doorstep and her hand curls in a fist as she reaches out to knock on the door but almost meet Oksana’s face when she opens the door and quickly take a step back “Whoa!!!” they looks at each other in surprise and then finally taking in their looks “Whoa.” they says again in unison before their eyes contact meet again and break into a giggle. “Hi Eve.” she says, smiling sweetly, Eve smiles back “Hi Oksana. God, you look so hot.” she replies honestly which causes Oksana’s cheeks blushing “Thank you. So do you, Eve. You do have an excellent taste.” she compliments back as it is Eve’s turn to blush. Oksana takes her hand into hers and squeeze it gently “Shall we?” Eve looks up to her and nods “We shall.” </p><p>15 minutes later</p><p>During the drive, Oksana puts the radio on and start playing a song ‘Crocodile Rock’ by Elton John. Both Oksana and Eve bopping their heads while listening to the song and singalong at the same time. “Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock. While the other kids were rocking 'round the clock. We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock. Well, Crocodile rocking is something shocking. When your feet just can't keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will” they continue singing until the song ends. “I love that song!” Eve says delightfully, leaning back on the passenger seat and watching the way Oksana drive in silence, letting her beautiful face glowing from the street lights and car headlights that shines through the windshield, fuck she’s so hot. “That is my favourite song. I never stopped listening to it since the last time I visited my father in Russia. I think I was about 12 years old.” Oksana says, still keep her eyes on the road. Eve looks at the most beautiful woman next to her and surprised that she mentions about her father for first time “You haven’t seen him ever since?” she asks curiously. Oksana shakes her head “No I haven’t. He...he got shot and killed. I was still in UK at 13 when that happened.” she replies quietly, Eve softens and places a hand on her thigh and stroking reassuringly. “Shit, I’m sorry babe.” Instead of replying back, Oksana starts to slow down the car and stops when the traffic light turns red before she places her free hand on the top of Eve’s as they make an eye contact. “What was he like, your father?” Eve asks, not breaking the eye contact. Oksana’s eyes lit up at the question and hums thoughtfully “He was one of the Russian soldiers. A quite strong man. Kind face. And super hilarious.” they chuckles softly. “He was the best Dad ever I’ve had.” she says, stroking Eve’s knuckles with her thumb. “He was the luckiest man in the world because he had you.” Eve whispers. Oksana smiles softly “Thank you Eve.” she replies before breaking the contact and start driving as the traffic light turns green. </p><p>They ride in comfortably silence for a few minutes until Eve breaks the silence “You know, with that sexy Runglish accent of yours?” she quickly blurts, noticing a small smirk creeping on Oksana’s face. “Runglish?” she repeats slowly. “Oh um, a mixed accent with both Russian and English.” Eve mutters. Oksana nods, continue driving and taking a left turn “Ah! Ok well, that’s interesting as in matter of fact, I am half British and half Russian.” she says, giving Eve a quick side glance before she continues “Hm...so you think my accent is sexy?” she asks innocently, wiggling her eyebrows. Eve can’t help but smiles shyly “Yes obviously.” ignoring Oksana’s smirk that grows bigger as she clears her throat “Anyway, I wonder if you speak Russian?” Oksana shrugs “Иногда да.” Eve raises her eyebrows at that “Hm, so I take it yes.” Oksana smirks, taking a right to the parking lot. “What about you, Eve? Apart from French and English, what other languages do you speak?” she asks as her hazel eyes are roaming around to find a good spot to park in. “Korean. I sometimes speak Korean with my mother. I also speak Spanish a little bit. That’s it.” Eve replies. Oksana hums “What is your favourite language?” “French. It’s an incredibly beautiful language. Wait, why are we stopping?” she stammers, realising the car is no longer moving and is parked. Oksana giggles “Расслабься, Ева. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.” she says reassuringly, unbuckling her seatbelt. “We are here, Eve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French translation:</p><p>*Très bien les gars, nettoyez et mettez vos livres dans les tiroirs. Et quand vous avez terminé, faites la queue à la porte pour que je puisse récupérer vos devoirs et que vous partez de chez vous! Gagnez, gagnez pour nous tous!<br/>&gt; Alright guys, clean up and put your books in the drawers. And when you're done, stand in line at the door so I can pick up your homework and you go home! Win, win for all of us!</p><p>Russian translation:</p><p>*Иногда да.<br/>&gt; Sometimes yes.</p><p>*Расслабься, Ева. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.<br/>&gt; Relax, Eve. I’m not going to kill you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Can I kiss you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Happy belatedly Christmas everyone!!🎄❤️✨</p><p>Just realised that it’s been a month since I started writing. I want to say thank you guys for your supports and I really appreciate it. Xx</p><p>Here’s a chapter for part two of villaneve’s date. Also, a very first villaneve smut. Just a merry warning. Xx</p><p>Hope you had a nice Christmas and have a fabulous week, villaneve lovers. Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are here, Eve.” she says gleefully, stepping out of the car and walks around to open the passenger door to let Eve out. What a gentlewoman. Eve steps out and looking over her shoulder, her eyes were trailing around the unfamiliar area then back to Oksana’s. “Are we heading to the Buckingham Palace or something?” she asks teasingly, raising an eyebrow. Oksana laughs “It sure looks fancy yes but unfortunately no-“ she chuckles as Eve pouts like a baby “- it is one of my favourite restaurants, Mari Vanna. Their food is absolutely divine. Come on Eve, let’s get ourselves fed!” she says, offering a hand to her. Eve smiles, taking her hand and they both starts walking hand in hand, shoulders brushing against each other’s. </p><p>Once entering into the beautiful building, they quickly get approached by an older man in a tuxedo “Здравствуйте, мисс Астанкова” he greets. “Привет Эдвард” Oksana greets back, turns her head to her sexy date and whispers in her ear “This is Edward. He always serve me food every time I come here.” Eve nods, smiling at Edward who gives a wave in a response. She exhales sharply as she feels Oksana‘s arm sliding around her waist “Это Ева. Тот, о котором я говорил во время нашего недавнего звонка. Наш стол готов?” she asks in Russian. “Да, заходи, стол готов для тебя и дорогой Евы.” he replies, hushing them to follow him to their reservation table. “Sorry for not speaking English, Eve. We usually speak Russian since I first got here.” Oksana explains quickly as Edward abandons to the bar to pick up the menus folders. “No no that’s fine. No need to apologise Oksana. By the way, you speaking Russian is very sexy.” Eve says, lowering her voice seductively. Oksana smiles blushing “Thank you Eve. Oh let me just-“ she quickly pulls the chair back for Eve to sit in before heading to the opposite side of the table, sitting across from her. They both shrugs off their jackets and blazers and leave them hanging on the back of their chairs before putting their full attention on each other. </p><p>Once Edward returns, he hands two menus folders to the women and informs them he will be back in few minutes. A moment later, “Ooh these looks delicious” Eve says while looking at the menu. Oksana nods “So are desserts.” she replies, looking up to her from the menu. They makes an eye contact for two seconds until a voice interrupts “Are you ready to order?” Edward asks in English, holding the pen and paper as he is ready to take notes. Oksana and Eve exchanged glances and comes to a silent agreement, then nods. “Yes, I would like to have an ukha, vareniki and a glass of Moscow Mule.” Oksana replies as Edward nods “Excellent.” he says, quickly writing down the notes before turning to Eve “Dear Eve, what would you like?” he asks. “Um, Siberian dumplings and borshch. And one Maripolitan please.” she says, putting the menus folder down. He nods again “Excellent. Dessert?” Eve looks at Oksana and shrugs “What would you recommend?” she asks. Oksana hums, tapping her slender fingers on the table “How about medovik?” she suggests. Eve nods “Ok I’ll have one then.” “I’d like to have one too.” Oksana says. “Excellent. Anything else?” they shakes their heads in unison. “Excellent. Your food will be ready soon.” he says, collecting the menus folders before heading towards the kitchen. Eve leans forward closer to Oksana “I love this place. You do have a great taste.” she whispers. Oksana smiles as she mirrors her movement but keeping a close distance between them respectfully “Well, I am glad to hear it.” she replies, reaching her hand to Eve’s and interlocking fingers. “So after this dinner, what would you like to do next?” Eve notices the way Oksana drops her gaze to her lips then looks back up again, biting her lips. Fuck. She could feel the throbbing between her legs as she clears her throat “Movie?”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>2 hours 45 minutes later</p><p>“Hm, I have never been to a drive in cinema before.” Oksana whispers, looking back and forth between Eve and other cars that sitting front of the screen while the movie is playing. Eve grins wider “Ooh. A 30 years old beginner.” she giggles as Oksana gasps mockingly, eyes widen and stabbing a finger at her in every word that comes out of her mouth “You. Take. That. Back.” she threatens. Eve shakes her head, smiling innocently “Nope.” she says, crossing her arms. Oksana sighs defeatedly but her smirk starts getting bigger as she starts pounce on Eve and tickling her on her both sides as Eve shrieks, laughing and starts squirming “Aaaah ok ok ah!! Ok, I take it back!!” Oksana finally drops the hands down on Eve’s thighs “See? That wasn’t hard.” she chuckles amusedly. “You are pretty ticklish, aren’t you?” she asks smirkingly. Eve shot her a glaring look “Don’t ever think about it or else“ she warns. Oksana raises her eyebrow “Or else what?” Eve narrows her eyes and purses her lips tightly “Hm. Or I would...” she trails off as her eyes slowly dropping down to her hands on her thighs. Oksana follows the gaze but does not move. “You would what?” she whispers.  Eve looks up to her “I probably will be ended up in the jail if I answer that question.” she says in serious expression as they meet an eye contact in silence before they starts giggling in unison. Oksana heard the music starts playing so she looks up to the windscreen “Oops. Looks like we missed the ending.” she says. Eve turns her head to the cinema screen “Yup, looks like it.” she replies, turning back to Oksana “I do have an unopened bottle of champagne at my house.” Oksana leans back, smirking “Is that an invitation?” she asks. Eve nods “It is. So...what do you say?” she looks at her, smiling. “Mmm okay, I’m in.” Oksana replies, putting the seatbelt on. They glances at each other once again before starts driving back to Eve’s.</p><p>An hour later</p><p>“This is the most uncomfortable sofa ever I’ve been on. No offence.” Oksana mutters, bouncing up and down on the ugly blue sofa, making the squeaky noises. “Oh, none taken. I completely agree with you but it was on sale so.” Eve shrugs, untwisting her hair to let it down fully and starts pouring the champagne into the large mugs before putting the bottle back on the counter and walks over to Oksana who is now sliding herself down the sofa and sitting on the floor between the sofa and coffee table, humming. Eve laughs as she sits down next to her “You are funny.” she says, handing the mug to Oksana “I know. Thank you.” she replies, taking the mug and sips it. “Mm, it tastes really nice.” Eve nods in agreement ”It was on sale too.” she says while Oksana chugging down the drink and then spit out laughing. Eve joins her as they are shaking with laughter “It’s true!” she exclaims. Oksana shakes her head in amusement. “Oh Eve, you are incredibly amazing, don’t you know that?” she looks at her, smirking. Eve shrugs again “Well, what can I say? It’s just way I am.” Oksana chuckles softly, leaning her head back against the ugly sofa. Eve take few sips of her drink before she scoots backwards to rest her head against Oksana’s shoulder. “I really had a great time with you, Oksana.” she whispers. Oksana smiles, sliding her arm around Eve’s back and pulls her closer “Me too.” she whispers back, stroking up and down her exposed arm. Deciding whether if she should take the next step or leave it. </p><p>15 second later. Fuck it. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” she asks as noticing Eve getting tense so she quickly adds “It is completely understandable if you say no, I know it’s way too soon and I-“ she stops rambling as Eve lifts her head up, plants her hand on her jaw before collides her mouth against hers. Oksana freezes for a few seconds before she begins kissing her back. God, her lips feels so soft. While they continues kissing slowly as Oksana’s lips starts parting wider, allowing Eve to slide her tongue in her mouth. She moans quietly into her mouth as she could taste the mix of champagne and honey cake.  Few minutes later, Eve pulls away from the hot and heavy kissing and they starts panting as she rests her forehead against hers, noticing the lipstick smudge on her lips “You are such amazing kisser, Oksana.” Eve confesses, looking up to her hazel eyes. “Likewise, Eve.” she beaming, her blond hair starts falling out of her ponytail. They stares at each other. Oksana’s chest tightens when Eve reaches around her head and pull the elastic band out to let her blond hair down, pushing it aside from her face and tucks it behind her ears. Oksana exhales deeply and pushes herself away from the contact to take Eve’s mug off her hand gently and putting it next to hers on the coffee table before returning to her original position and leans in towards Eve to lock their lips together and resumes kissing again. They kept on kissing as Eve pushes Oksana’s black blazer off her and lets it fall on the floor before she cups the blonde’s face to deepen the kiss while Oksana puts her hands on her hips as their chests are pressing against each other. 

They pulls apart in unison and then kissing again but faster and deeper this time. Not breaking the contact, Eve lifts herself up and pulls Oksana with her as they fall onto the squeaky sofa. Her hands are on the armchair to keep herself from crushing Eve to death as she starts straddling her on either sides of her hips. They both laughing and gasping, continue kissing as she feels her fingers starts toying with the hem of her black lace bralette, Oksana pulls back, panting heavily as she sits back and stares at Eve who stares back “Are we...are you sure that you want to do this?” she asks hesitatingly, making sure they both are on the same page. Eve smiles “I want this with you. More than anything.” she assures. Oksana nods before leaning down to press her lips against Eve’s. The kiss becomes passionate, their tongues dancing and their bodies rubbing each other’s. Oksana could feel Eve’s breasts against hers, the feel of her nipples causing the moan sounds coming out of her throat. She swears she could feel Eve smiling against her lips and her hands slowly slides down on Oksana’s back to her ass and decided to be cheeky by giving it a light smack then firm squeeze, eliciting a loud squeal from the blonde as she pulls back again, her cheeks flustered. She watches Eve smirking “You know...” Oksana murmurs “I could have arrested you for that.” she deadpanned but Eve’s smirk grew. Before Eve could response, she cuts off by Oksana grabbing her face and kisses her, shoving her tongue down her throat. Their movements causing the sofa squeaking loudly, the women couldn’t help it but giggling during the heavy kisses. Eve pulls back, running her thumb across Oksana’s bottom lips “Shall we continue this upstairs?” she whispers, staring into the blonde’s hazel eyes. “Okay.” Oksana agreed. She kissed her once again before she gets off Eve and letting her to guide them upstairs to Eve’s bedroom. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>Eve holds Oksana’s hand as they walks through the hallway to the bedroom in silence. As they enter into the room, Eve switches the lamp on before she turns to Oksana and her hands wrapping around her waist and pulls her closer and kissing her. While their kisses becomes hot and heavy, they begins moving towards the bed until it hits Eve’s legs. Their lips are still locked as they collapsing onto the bed. Both women lies  on their sides and their fingers are intertwining together as they pulls apart and breathing heavily. They don’t break the eye contact as Eve stroking Oksana’s knuckles before her hands are dropping to the hem of her black pants and tugs it closer “Can I?” she whispers. Oksana nods. Eve’s fingers starts undoing her buttons and then unzipping it while Oksana reaches around Eve’s back and starts unzipping her black dress before she peels the straps off her shoulders. They both sit up and quickly removing each other’s clothes. Once the clothes are removed and tossed on the floor. They keeps staring at each other “You are so beautiful.” Oksana sighs, stroking her sides. “So are you.” Eve replies, smirking at her cheeks blushing. Her brown eyes trailing down to her chest which is still covered so she slides her fingers under her bralette and pulls up, motioning her to take it off and she obeys. Now it’s just two beautiful young women in their lace panties as they are laying down on the bed almost naked and unable to take their eyes off each other.</p><p>Oksana bits her lips, inhaling and exhaling shakily as she watches Eve slowly running her fingers along her chest and brushing her tit until it becomes hardening and then, repeat the movement on her other breast before she plants her mouth on both of her breasts and starts sucking while Oksana lifts her own leg to sling across Eve’s lap, straddling her and trying to not break the contact of her mouth on her tit. Once Eve are done, Oksana leans forward to kiss Eve on mouth slowly before moving down to her jaws, lower ear lobe and now her neck, starts working on it. Eve begins massaging Oksana’s boobs “You have such a beautiful body.” she whispers, tilting her head to other side to give the blonde woman a bit more room to continue love-making on her skin. “Thank you, Eve.” she replies, smirking before resumes sucking on Eve’s neck. Eve feels the slender fingers that starts tracing down from her chest to her warm lace underwear. Oksana stops kissing, glancing down to her own hand before her eyes moving up to meet Eve’s but she is already looking back at her, their eyes darken. Eve sits up and pulls her closer as her lips connected with hers. Oksana takes it as a consent to continue moving her hand, eliciting a loud moan from Eve when she feels Oksana’s fingers brushing against her throbbing clit through her dampened underwear. “Fuck, Eve.” she groans “For me?” Oksana whispers through wet kisses as her fingers continue moving lower until she finally reaches her entrance. “Yes. Yes, Oksana. For you.” Eve manages to say breathlessly, bucking her hips to connect her fingers. Oksana pulls back to take a look at Eve’s flushed face “Do you want me to-” before she could finish her sentence, Eve is already ahead of her as her hand joins hers and slips under the underwear. </p><p>They groans in unison at the contact as Oksana dragging her fingers lower and back up her slickest folds, finding her clit and starts circling slowly. Eve’s eyes trailing down to the bottom of Oksana’s navel, noticing the scar and runs a thumb over it. Oksana’s breathing hitches with little grunting sounds at the touch, still stroking Eve’s clit. Eve kisses her hungrily, swallowing her moans as she slides a hand into Oksana’s lace panties and strokes up and down her hot slick pussy. They kept on kissing and moaning, their fingers pushes deeper into each other. They begins pumping their fingers in and out of their pussies in sync until their breathing becomes erratic as they reaches the edge of their orgasms at the same time. Both slowly pulls apart, panting and slowing down the movement of their fingers while riding out the orgasm. Oksana slowly pulling out her fingers and begins licking them off while Eve watches “Mmm, you tastes so amazing.” she murmurs. Eve glances down to her own fingers that still inside Oksana’s panties, so she pulls them out and sucks it savourily, eliciting a groan from Oksana “Fuck, baby. You tastes way better than the desserts we just had.” Eve hums, her eyes becoming darker before sitting up and pushes Oksana on her back against the bed sheets. She gasps in surprise, panting while she watches Eve hovering over her body and hooking her fingers inside the lace, motioning her to lifts her hips up. When she lifts, Eve quickly pulls her panties off and putting it aside and then gives Oksana a quick kiss on her lips before she locks eyes with her as she slowly moving down and planting soft kisses on her chest to legs before she pushing her knees wider open. She decided to not bother teasing and went to pressing her mouth on her soaked centre. Oksana gasps, her hands immediately reaches and twirls Eve’s curly hair into her fingers, she moans loudly and rolling her hips when Eve kisses, flicking and sucking her sensitive clit before she starts exploring her pussy, twirling and lapping with her tongue up and down over and over again. Eve pushes her tongue deeper into her entrance and begins fucking her. “Ебать, Ева!” Oksana throws her head back, lifting her hips up from the sheets to push against Eve’s mouth as her brows furrows, mouth falls open and grips Eve’s hair tightly when she comes quickly again into her mouth. Oksana eventually falls back against the mattress “You are such good at that.” she whispers as Eve licks her pussy to clean up the mess before lifting her head up and put her mouth on Oksana’s so she can taste herself. Oksana hums happily “And you are right. I do taste delicious.” they snorting chuckle through the kisses. Eve pulls back “Told you so.” she grins and begins working her way down, mouth tracing across Oksana’s collarbone, then to her breasts. Oksana moans at the feel of Eve sucking on her nipple, grazing just barely with her teeth “I want to touch you, Eve.” she whines. Eve looks up and smirks “Well, I might have a mind blowing idea.” she says. Oksana raise her eyebrow up “Oh is that so? I am listening.” Eve hums “I think it’s better if I show you instead.” she says, pushes herself off Oksana’s body and hooks her thumbs in her lace underwear, pushes it down and kick it off to somewhere else before Eve climbs on top of Oksana and  flashes a devilish grin at her. Eve sits back and tugging Oksana’s leg over hers before she presses her clit onto Oksana’s. They moans at the contact, Oksana propping her elbows up on the bed, scooting closer to Eve and starts rubbing against her. She grabs Eve’s ass to urge her to move and Eve obeys, grinding down on her. Both women are panting and moaning as they continues rubbing their clits. Eve looks at Oksana, noticing the dim lightening shines on her blond hair, her lips parting and her boobs bouncing while grinding, Eve leans closer to kiss Oksana on her open mouth and bucks into her harder. They continues until Eve reaching to the climax “Oksana I’m about to-“ she moans loudly when riding out her orgasm. Once she is done, Eve kept going on at it as she grabs Oksana’s hand and lace their fingers together, continues rubbing Oksana’s clit with hers. “Fuck. Baby, fuck yes don’t stop.” Oksana pleads, her legs begin trembling and she rolls her eyes back and moans silently as she finally comes. A while later, Eve unlatches her clit from Oksana’s and climbing up to lie down beside her, resting her head on her shoulder as Oksana rests her cheek on Eve’s head, stroking up and down her back slowly “I enjoyed that. I really liked your idea, by the way.” she says huskily. Eve chuckles “Thank you.” she replies, looking up to see Oksana’s beautiful face and kisses her cheek while she adds “I liked how fastest you came when I had my mouth on you.” Oksana laugh and looks down at Eve amusedly “Fastest?” she raises her brows, nodding mockingly Eve as she nods, smiling. Oksana pushes herself up and climbs onto Eve and pins her arms over her head before she slides her body down, she purrs seductively “Hm. Let’s see how ‘fastest‘ I could make you come.” </p><p>5 rounds later</p><p>Both women falling back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling, panting heavily in unison. “Fuck, that was...” Eve murmurs “Yeah.” Oksana smiles as they turns their heads to look at each other, their fingers intertwining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Russian Translation:</p><p>*Здравствуйте, мисс Астанкова<br/>&gt;Hello Miss Astankova</p><p>*Привет Эдвард<br/>&gt;Hi Edward</p><p>*Это Ева. Тот, о котором я говорил во время нашего недавнего звонка. Наш стол готов?<br/>&gt;This is Eve. The one I was talking about during our recent call. Is our table ready?</p><p>*Да, заходи, стол готов для тебя и дорогой Евы.<br/>&gt;Yes, come in, the table is ready for you and dear Eve. </p><p>*Ебать, Ева!<br/>&gt;Fuck, Eve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning, sleepyhead.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Happy New Year everyone!! </p><p>Here’s a new chapter for today. A little NSFW warning, by the way!</p><p>Wishes you guys the best, villaneve lovers. Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alarm rings loudly.</p><p>Eve slowly opens her eyes and realises her head is still buried into Oksana’s naked chest, her lips pulls up a bit as she smiles, lifting her head up and look at still sleeping Oksana. Her sex tussled blond hair splayed all over the pillow, her catlike eyes are closed, her full lips parts, her arms wrapped around Eve’s back and their legs are intertwined together as their bodies are covered by the duvet. Eve carefully put Oksana’s arms off her and slides a pillow forward to give her something to hold on, before she starts stretching and looks on her phone on the bedside next to her. </p><p>It’s 6’clock at the morning.</p><p>She turns her head to see her lover before leaning over her face to give her a soft kiss on forehead. Oksana hums sleepily in a response, slowly fluttering her hazel eye open to take a peek at Eve who grins at her “Morning, sleepyhead.” Oksana smiles, pulling her face closer for another kiss on lips. She leans back a little bit “Morning, Eve.” she replies hoarsely before resumes kissing and tugging on Eve’s body to climb on top of hers. It takes everything in her power to pull apart the wet kiss “As much as I want to do this but we do need to get ready for work. Also we need to pick up the kids and drop them off at the school.” Eve murmurs, noticing Oksana smirking “What are you smiling at?” “I like how you say ‘we’.” she replies, stroking Eve’s sides. Eve blushes “You are too cheesy.” she teases. Oksana’s face scrunches  “I know. It’s gross.” they snorting chuckles. “Right, I’m going for a shower.” Eve says, climbing off Oksana’s warm body and gets up from the bed before heading to the bathroom. Reaching at the door, she turns and sees Oksana who have been watching her, still lying in the bed “What are you waiting for?” she smirks, spinning on her heels and entering into the bathroom before leaving the door open as an invitation for Oksana who quickly jumps to her feet and running toward the bathroom to follow after Eve.<br/>
__________________________</p><p>Oksana did not realise how tiny the shower is until their chests being squished against each other as Eve wordlessly grabs the body wash from the selves and apply it on her hands before she starts rubbing it on all over Oksana’s wet body. Oksana reaches the shampoo behind her and squeeze it before she starts massaging Eve’s curly hair with her hands. A while later, Oksana bits her lips as she could feel Eve’s hands begins caressing her breasts while Oksana doing her hair with conditioner. She exhales deeply as Eve’s hands running over her body and begins working on her inner thighs, very close to where Oksana needed her so she opens her legs apart wider for Eve to take the message. Eve smiles amusedly, locks eyes with her as she starts moving her hand further towards her centre and lightly brushed her clit before circling it while fingering her with her other hand at the same time. Oksana leans forward and rests her head on Eve’s shoulder while being fucked “Oh, Eve!!” she groans, pressing her hands against the wall behind Eve to keep her steady as she comes. She tries to pull away but Eve pounces on her and pushes her back to the wall and kneels to the floor as she is facing her lower body and begins entering her tongue into her entrance. “Fuck, you are fucking wet.” Eve moans against her pussy, slowly moving her tongue up to her clit. Oksana gasps, tilts her head back and bucking her throbbing pussy into Eve’s mouth while the giant shower head is spraying over them until their bodies are fully soaked with water. Once Oksana had her second orgasm, she pushes herself off the wall and pulls Eve up before pressing her mouth against hers as one of her hands trailing down to Eve’s wet centre and slowly stroking her clit as they are passionately kissing. Few minutes later, they quickly pulls apart and steps out of the shower, holding hands and giggling as they rushes to the bed. Oksana lies on her back as Eve climbs onto her and starts adjusting herself til she is straddling between the sides of her face, her soaked pussy facing against Oksana’s face and hers against Eve’s as they start pressing their mouths on each other’s, licking and sucking. They continues giving each other multiple orgasms until their bodies can’t handle it. Eve grabs her phone and made a quick call to Elena, letting her know that they’ll be running late. She turns to Oksana who is still smirking at her, Eve rolls her eyes but smiles “Shut up.”<br/>
__________________________</p><p>A doorbell rang loudly.</p><p>Kenny is the one who opens the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly but quickly freezes when he sees Eve in her long coat with her black blouse underneath, pencil skirt and her curly hair is down, and Oksana in her police uniform with her black puffy jacket on and her blond hair is in french side braid low ponytail as they both are standing front of him, smiling awkwardly. “Oh um, hello. Uh, come in.” he stammers, steps back to let them entering into the house as Elena somehow appears by the kitchen counter, startling everyone including Kenny to death “Hi!” she says cheerily, darts a glance at Eve and Oksana “So, how was the date?” she not so subtle tilting her head at the blonde woman who blushes slightly. Before Eve could reply, she got interrupted by the sounds of their kids who have been changing into their uniforms before running down the stairs and joining others in the kitchen “Mummy!!” both Rosie and Arthur approaches Oksana who smiles, lifting them up with both of her strong muscular arms, greeting them with kisses on their little cheeks in turns and asking them if they had breakfast which they both nods. As for Bella, she skipping happily towards her mother “Mama, Auntie Elena told me you accidentally had swallowed your fake tooth.” she grins, cuddling with Eve who slowly turns her head, glancing at Elena shrugs innocently. She rolls her eyes “Not fake. But yes I did swallow it when I was your age and luckily, it grew back. Just like yours.” Eve replies, reaching under her little armpits and starts tickling. “Mama!! That’s too ticklish!!” Bella squeals, pulling away and guarding herself with a backpack as Oksana puts the twins down on the floor to let them to join Eve and Bella. Eve turns around, facing Elena and Kenny “Thanks guys. Seriously, I appreciate it.” she says, pecking their cheeks with kisses. “No problem. We had a great time, didn’t we?” Kenny asks, turning to the kids “Yeah!!” they yells in unison, making the adults chuckles. Rosie tugs her mother’s hand to get her attention “Mummy, I have a new boyfriend!” Oksana’s eyes widen “Boyfriend?” she repeats slowly, switching her overprotective mother mode on. “What boyfriend?” “A friend who is a boy.” everyone says in unison. She raises her eyebrows in surprise “Oh. Well, that is very...reassuring. I think?” she mutters. “Right kiddos, time for school.” Eve quickly changes the topic, clasping her hands together. Oksana shakes away her worried thoughts and clears her throat “Yes. And I will drive to drop you guys off there so you won’t be late for school.” she adds, picking up their schoolbags from the chairs and pulls the door open and holds it for Rosie and Bella as Eve helps Arthur to stand on the chair and then turns around to give him a piggyback as they heads out to the door. Once they leaves the house, Oksana turns “Thank you, Elena and Kenny. I hope my twins were good to you last night?” they nods “Yes, they are such adorable and fun to be around with. It is our pleasure, honest.” Elena replies, rubbing Kenny’s back. “So glad to hear it. It’s nice to meet you two.” Oksana smiles, handshaking with the married couple before exiting the door. “Right back to you!” Kenny calls as they watches her jogging toward her car.<br/>
___________________________</p><p>During the drive to the school, the kids who sits in the backseats, excitedly chatting about last night after beating poor Kenny at the games even through he instructed them how to play, both Elena and Kenny taught them how to make crispy vegetable fritters with greek salad and dark chocolate dipped fruit skewers for dinner. Afterwards, the kids have built their own forts, of course, with the help as they spent the whole night storytelling the spooky stories and watching ‘Nemo” before they went to sleep. “Wow!! Sounds great. I’m glad you guys enjoyed last night.” Eve says, looking back at the kids before turns back to the windscreen again. “You kids deserved it. Oh, after school I want to know everything about your first day and today. Especially about a new ‘boyfriend’.” Oksana raises her eyebrow, looking at Rosie through the front mirror before back at the road as she turns left. “Oooh you are in biggest trouble.” Arthur teases, grinning at Rosie who glares, poking his little arm harder “Ow! That hurts.” he mutters, rubbing his sore arm. “Hey, don’t do that.” Oksana tells them off, still looking ahead as Eve tries to take a peek at her daughter through the side mirror and sees her little head bobbing. She turns and sees her listening to the iPod “Oh for the love of god.” she mutters, waving hands at Bella to snap her out of her zone as she looks up “Bella, take the earphones out and give me that iPod. You know it’s not allowed at the school but you can have it back when you gets home.” she says, holding her palm up to Bella, waiting as she takes her earphones out and hands the iPod to Eve as she puts it into her handbag. “Sorry Mama, I just like listening to music. It sounds nice.” she whispers, leaning back to her seat but quickly sit up as Oksana puts the music radio on and  start playing some random songs “How about this, Bella?” she asks, turning right. Bella pauses for few seconds then nods “I like it. Thank you.” “You are very welcome.” Oksana says, exchanging glances with Eve and they smiles. As they are arriving, Oksana pulls over the car and turns to the kids, resting her elbow on the driver seat “Have a great day and make sure you guys look after each other, okay?” “Okay!” they replies in unison. Eve turns too “And don’t forget to eat your green shits.” she says, making the kids roars with laughter. “Alright kiddos, get out and enjoy learning!” they undo their seatbelts, grabbing their backpacks and scooting over the backseats before stepping out of the car, leaving the adults on their own. Watching the kids fading away from their sight, both Oksana and Eve looks around, making sure the coast is clear before they start making out with their open mouths, exploring each other’s tongue. When they pulling apart slightly, chuckles as they presses their foreheads together, slowly breathing “I never thought this would happen until recently.” Eve whispers, their noses and lips brushing “Me neither.” Oksana whispers back. They looks at each other in silence as Oksana gently pushes her curly hair away from Eve’s flushing cheek “Je te verrai plus tard, Eve.” she says in French, kissing her again. “Увидимся позже, Оксана.” she replies back in Russian, giving her another kiss before opening the passenger door and steps out, leaving Oksana jaws dropping, trying to work out what just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French translation:</p><p>*Je te verrai plus tard, Eve.<br/>&gt;I’ll see you later, Eve.</p><p>Russian translation:</p><p>*Увидимся позже, Оксана.<br/>&gt;See you later, Oksana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Seeing you makes it all worthwhile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p>
<p>Happy Friday! Here’s a new chapter:) and stay tuned for upcoming chapters!! </p>
<p>Hope you guys have a fabulous weekend, villaneve lovers. Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months and a week later </p>
<p>Both Eve and Oksana have been distant lately as they got caught up with their jobs and helping their kids to do their overloaded schoolwork, so they barely have time to go out on a date or spend some quality time alone together, except making out every time they drops off the kids at the school. 

However, they have manage to keep each other updated as after finally fully recovered from the knee injury, Eve took evening classes for adults and starts a new course of nursing and Oksana got a promotion to police captain of the team. Bella has stayed over at Umma’s for few days to spend more time with her grandmother and Oksana’s siblings returns from Russia to take Arthur and Rosie out to visit their new flat which is not too far away from her home. Elena and Kenny are away for their honeymoon in Switzerland and will be returning soon. Eve promised Elena that she will keep her posted about the kids and her ‘juicy’ details once she gets back. Hugo and Oksana remains best friends after clearing up on what happened between them in that night. 

After their first date, Oksana wanted to be loyalty to Eve and takes their relationship seriously. Eve had a quite lots of worst experiences with relationships in the past, she felt insecure and not wanting to ruin what she have with her. </p>
<p>This late afternoon, Eve decided to give Oksana a surprise visit at her work.</p>
<p>Eve knocks the open door softly, watching Oksana who still chewing her pen as she spins her chair around facing Eve, her hazel eyes widen and stops chewing. “Hi Captain Astankova.” she winks, taking few steps forward. “Hi Eve.” Oksana whispers, almost drop the pen but managed to catch it and puts it on her desk before she stands up and walks around the desk and sits on it, not breaking the eye contact with Eve. God she is so beautiful. Oksana loves Eve’s new haircut as she had her curly hair trimmed a little bit and got a curly fringe. And seeing her in that dark burgundy suit with a black silk camisole, fuck. She notice her holding up a cup and her other hand carries a brown bag “Is that for me?” Eve nods, handing the hot steamy drink to her and putting the bag on the desk  “Yeah, I remember you mentioning that you will be working til late today so I got you a ginger tea and one of your favourite dinners for later.” Oksana smiles blushful at Eve’s sweet gesture “Thank you, Eve. You know you don’t have to.” Eve shrugs “I want to. Plus I get to see you in this sexy uniform, PC Astankova.” Oksana chuckles, looking down at herself then looks up smirking. Eve takes another step closer, gaze into her eyes as she cups her face with her hands “And I get to do this.” she leans in and kisses her. </p>
<p>Oksana carefully puts the cup down on the desk before wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist and pulls her closer while they slow kissing passionately. Eve sucking the lower lip and biting it slowly, and then soothe it with her tongue before keeping their faces close as she breaks away at the same time as the sunset light glowing through the room “Whoa. That was pretty hot.” murmurs Oksana, smoothing a lapel of Eve’s suit jacket. Eve grins, reaches around past Oksana to move the cup further back “Scoot over.” she urges, nudging her with her thigh. Oksana quickly scoots, leaving more space for Eve to sit next to her. She grabs her hand and interlocking their fingers together “How was your day?” she asks as Eve rests on her shoulder “Very good. My students make me feel so proud, they all literally just passed their tests and ready for the exams that will be coming up in this summer, thank you for asking by the way. How’s yours?” Eve looks up, staring at Oksana who looking down at their hands as she speaks “Eve, your students are lucky to have you as the best teacher ever. And as for me, very exhausting but not bad. I really enjoy bossing them around and it feels nice to be trusted but we had dealt with over seventy ridiculous cases in last few days.” she rolls her eyes and turns her head to Eve “Seeing you makes it all worthwhile.” says Oksana, planting a kiss on her temple. Eve sighs in relief “I’m so glad to hear that. I really miss you, Oksana. Even though our houses are right next to each other.” “I really miss you too, Eve. Even though we see each other in our bedrooms everyday.” Eve groans, burying her head into her hands in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Oksana taps her shoulder softly to get Eve to look at her and she continues when she does “Rosie and Arthur’s eighth birthday party is coming up soon, so will you and Bella be there?” Eve nods “Of course babe, we won’t miss it for the world. We already had all presents wrapped up in the very very very handmade way. We are very talented so...” “Bella wrapped them, didn’t she?” Oksana grins knowingly “Fine, she did. Shut up, you.” mutters Eve, crossing her arms but unable to hide the smile on her flustered face as Oksana kisses her cheek “Presents or not, having you two there is perfectly enough-” Eve turns and yanks her in for a big hug. “We will be there.” she could feel Oksana smile against her neck. </p>
<p>A knock on the door that causes them to pulls apart quickly and stands on their feet to the floor as the young policeman enters hesitatingly “Sorry for the interruption, Captain. A new witness  just came forward and Sir Vasiliev calls for a team meeting. It is quite urgent. Sorry again.” Oksana nods, taking the tea from the desk “Thanks Michael. I will be right over there in a minute.” Micheal gives a thumb up before existing the office. She turns to her and opens her mouth to say something but Eve stops her “I know. You’re needed, Captain.” Oksana sighs, “I am sorry, Eve. Seriously, thank you for...,” she gestures to the food bag that remains on the desk and her tea she’s holding. “...what did I do to deserve you?” Eve shrugs, pulling her arm around her shoulder as they walks to the door “Be you, Oksana. You deserve so much good things in your life. I just hope I can be one of them for you.” she says as Oksana close the door and locks it, putting the tea down on the floor before turning to Eve and rests her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes “You are not just a thing, Eve. You are so much more than that. And you are the best and sexy girlfriend I’ve ever had. Even that sounds like bit childish.” she half jokes. Eve blushes at the ‘girlfriend’ part and even more when Oksana leans in and kisses her on the lips. “Good luck with your evening classes tonight. Not that you need it.” she says, pulling back and pick up her tea. “Oh yes, thank you. And you too, good luck with your meeting, hope it goes ok. See you soon.” Eve smiles, slipping her handbag onto her shoulder before she is on her way out of the station. “Yeah,...see you soon.” Oksana trails off while watching her walking towards the existing door and accidentally bumps into Jess “Oops sorry!!” Eve quickly says before leaving. Oksana chuckles quietly, thinking about how cute she is, Jess turns and sees her staring and smiling at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Too many knots.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!  </p><p>Sorry for overdue delays! I got sick really badly for weeks but now I am ok. So here’s two chapters for today :)  </p><p>Hope you guys have a nice weekend, villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later </p><p>Oksana slowly tiptoeing towards Arthur’s bedroom and push the door to open with the edge of a tray she is holding. Both Rosie and Arthur is already up in their favourite pjs, sitting on the purple rug and still unwrapping their presents as Oksana walks in, holding the tray of two plates of banana oat pancakes with coconut whipped cream and maple syrup on the top with candles, fruit salad plates on middle, and berry smoothies on other side of the tray. She grins at the sight of her birthday twins, walking around the bed to put the tray on Arthur’s tiny table and the twins gets up to their feet and follows after their mother excitedly “Happy birthday my beautiful babies!!” sing-songs Oksana as she stoop down to pull them to her chest for a big hug and then kisses their tiny scrunching faces. “Mummy, thank you for my crossword and word search books.” Arthur kisses his mother’s cheeks as Rosie sits on her lap, “I love you mummy.” “I love you. I love you. I love you both so much!! Alright kiddos, blow the candles then we will go downstairs to the kitchen and eat them afterwards.” she pulls the table to them and they all starts singing happy birthday song before blowing the candles.</p><p>Six hours later </p><p>Eve goes to the mirror and puts her golden earrings on before sitting down on the rectangle velvet storage chair to slide her feet into her black boots. She had her curly hair down and wears dark forest green lapel neck double-breasted blazer dress. Bella knocks the door before entering “Mama, can you help me with...Wow, you are so beautiful!” she exclaims, walking over to Eve and sits next to her. “Thank you my darling. So are you! Twirl around for me.” Bella obeys and start twirling, she looks divine with a purple turtleneck sweater and light brown trousers on, her long curly hair bounces while moving “Absolument parfait, Bella.” Eve stands and turns her around so she is standing in the front of mirror “Je vous remercie.” Bella replies, looking at her mother. She kisses her little head and rests her cheek against it “So, what did you need me to help you with?” “Oh. My elastic band got broken, it’s still stuck in my hair but I can’t find it.” Bella points the left side of her curly hair that got knotted and Eve could see the elastic band getting tangled in it. “Jesus Christ. Too many knots. Ok, let’s get that sorted.” mutters Eve, unknotting them gently.</p><p>Lying down on Rosie’s tiny bed staring at the ceiling, her head rests on the pillow and her arms and long legs are crossed as she waits for her daughter to get ready. Oksana wears grey fitted jacket with matching trousers and a white tight vest underneath, her honey blonde hair is twisted into a lower bun. “I am ready mummy!” Oksana turns her head to see Rosie who is wearing a white cardigan with tiny red rose patterns, and a khaki green pants, “You looks gorgeous baby. Come here.” she says, swinging her legs off the bed, sits up and pulls Rosie onto her lap before showering her with kisses til she heard her giggling. “Eight years ago after that very second I gave birth to you and Arthur, you two always make me the most luckiest mother in the world. I love you baby.” Rosie cranes her little neck and reaches out her hand to joins hers “I love you too mummy. You are my best friend.” Oksana feels her heart melting at her words as she kisses her cheek “Thank you for presents, I really love my new clothes. And my nail polishes! Green!!” she grins widely. Oksana chuckles softly, remembering the memory of three years old Rosie discovering her favourite colour when Oksana accidentally given her a green teddy bear as it was supposed to be a present for Arthur, Rosie immediately fell in love with her teddy bear, she even calls it Green and start liking anything that is green even broccoli. In matter of fact, she still kept Green and sleeps with it every night. Her thoughts quickly distanced by Arthur in his purple wool jumper and a navy jeans, running through Rosie’s door and stops in front of them, showing his toothless smile “Another tooth came off! And...I might have swallowed it.” he says, pursing his lips. Rosie stares at his mouth and then his eyes, “You look like Olaf.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>“And...now your hair is officially knot free. Would you like me to plait your hair?” Bella nods in a response as Eve begins to divide her hair into three parts before start plaiting. “Mama?” Bella knits her brows as she asks, “Hmm?” “I think their mama really likes you.” Eve’s movement stills, her heart is racing as she snaps her head up to the mirror, sees Bella who is looking back. Eve clears her throat, looking away and resuming the action “What makes you think that?” Bella shrugs, “It’s just...she looks at you in the same way Grandpa used to look at Umma.” Eve is so thankful that she had her makeup on because she is fucking blushing. She quickly finishes doing Bella’s plait and turn her around to face her “Ok sweetie. We do have to go, so you go finish your smoothie and then put your shoes on. I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, ok?” she smiles, desperately wants to change the topic. Bella nods before leaves the room, Eve lets out a relief sigh as she walks to the bed and grabs her phone to check the messages and her face light up to three unread messages from Oksana on her phone screen. </p><p>O👩🏼: Hi Eve. x</p><p>O👩🏼: Arthur just had another tooth fell out but somehow swallowed it!!😬</p><p>O👩🏼: Anyway, I really look forward to see you and Bella soon;)</p><p>Biting her lower lips as she quickly typing up a reply.</p><p>E👩🏻: hi babe. poor Arthur😬</p><p>E👩🏻: we r nearly ready. will be right there soon:)</p><p>E👩🏻: P.S. i think Bella is onto us.</p><p>O👩🏼: Uh oh. What did she say?</p><p>E👩🏻: said that she thinks u likes me cos of the way u goggling at me.😏</p><p>Noticing the typing dots pops up and then vanishes, Eve is about to reassures her but the dots returns again.</p><p>O👩🏼: I. Did. Not. Goggle. </p><p>O👩🏼: Ok maybe a little bit. Can you blame me??</p><p>Eve chuckles, sitting on the corner of the bed to take some pressures off her feet as they felt a bit sore. </p><p>E👩🏻: fair enough. how’s the party guests?</p><p>O👩🏼: The kids getting pretty wild and the adults are bit tipsy 🥴🍻</p><p>E👩🏻: looks like there’s no need for me to bring a bottle of whiskey?</p><p>O👩🏼: Ooh do bring it!! It is going to be a very long afternoon:)</p><p>E👩🏻: i couldn’t agree more! whisky it is. </p><p>E👩🏻: btw, Elena and Kenny just got back from the honeymoon and will be joining us. is that ok?</p><p>O👩🏼: Yes, the more the merrier! Rosie and Arthur loves them.</p><p>E👩🏻: great! oh, here’s a serious question for u: my boots r making my feet aches - got any tips?</p><p>O👩🏼: Do you have any soft forefoot cushions or supportive shoes for feet? </p><p>O👩🏼: If not, I will lend you some. Might be easier:)</p><p>E👩🏻: ah! should’ve thought abt that!</p><p>O👩🏼: Hold on, are you in your bedroom? </p><p>E👩🏻: yeah I am, why?</p><p>O👩🏼: Wait there. </p><p>Thirty seconds later</p><p>O👩🏼: Go look at your window;)</p><p>Eve can’t help but smiling as she quickly puts her phone down before she gets up and walking around the bed to the window. Her heart sudden beating faster at the sight of Oksana shoving her phone into the pocket of her grey jacket as their eyes meet through their opened windows. Oksana is the one who breaks the silence “Hi Eve.” she says, smirking as her hazel eyes glancing down her face to her dress then back up again before she turns around to pick up something and then turn back again “Quickly, catch this!” she throw it to Eve who almost taken aback but has managed to caught it with a fast reflex. “Nice catch babe. Hope that will help you with your feet.” Oksana says, her hands on the hips as she watch Eve glancing down to those black forefoot cushions she’s holding. Eve looks up and shot a lovely smile “You’re a golden star. Seriously, thank you.” Oksana shrugs her shoulders, “No problem. So come over here whenever you two are ready, yes?” Eve nods “You betcha...” she pauses thoughtfully “Hm, never said that word in years.” Oksana scrunches her nose “Makes us feel old, doesn’t it?” “More like ancient.” Eve snorts, Oksana gasps dramatically “That hurts. At least our bodies still looks good.” she smirks. It grows bigger when she sees Eve rolling her eyes, her cheeks are visibly blushing. Sudden Rosie ran into Oksana’s room and goes to her mother who steps back before turning and get down to her level “Is everything okay baby?” Oksana asks worriedly. Rosie nods “Yes mummy. Do you know where my headband is?” Oksana looks up and notices Rosie still has it on her head “Baby, it’s on your head.” Rosie’s eyes widen in realisation, patting her head “Oops!!!” she giggles, running off to downstairs. Oksana gets up and looks at Eve, they let out a chuckle. </p><p>Oksana looks at the brunette woman in silence while Eve take her boots off and pushing the forefoot cushions inside before putting them on again, Eve looks up and smiles “These forefoot cushions feels nice. Thank you.” Oksana beams at that “Glad to hear it!” still looking at Eve as Oksana speaks softly “You look beautiful.” Eve blushes but quickly clears her throat “Well, thank you, you charmer. And you look unbelievably hot.” Oksana grins at her comment “Thank you Eve.” replied the blonde. “Right, I’ll leave you to it and I will see you over there?” she says, turning halfway around. Eve nods, stepping back from the window “See you there.” Oksana smiles at Eve once more time before she leaves the room. Eve sighs, she is already missing her. </p><p>___________________________</p><p>Three hours later</p><p>Oksana have organised a birthday surprise for Arthur and Rosie which is reuniting them with their old school friends and their parents at the birthday party. Seeing their reactions of the surprise makes her smile proudly. “Psst. Psst!!” she turns her head to the high-pitched voice curiously and sees her brothers waving her over at the kitchen door where their heads sticking out and the eldest mouths “We’ve got the cake! Quickly, get in here.” Oksana rolls her eyes before she complies, rushing to the kitchen to join the boys.  </p><p>The three little musketeers are so happy to see Elena and Kenny again as they takes their hands and dragging them to the living room to join the other kids and introducing themselves while other adults are too occupied with sitting on the massive sofa and chatting. </p><p>Eve wanders around Oksana’s house  and accidentally walks into someone else. “Whoa!! You alright there?” she looks up to Oksana who is panting, her cheeks flustered. “Eve?” she asks concernedly “Oh yes. Sorry, I didn’t see you. Um, were you just running?” “No. Well, kinda of. But more like...walking faster. Ish.” Eve slowly grins, nodding as she decides to play along and take a step forward as their chests almost brushing  “Hm, so what makes you walk faster in your own home?” Oksana glancing down to her lips as she replies “Cake. I mean, we are about to bring the cake out and I was coming here to get you.” Eve raises her brows, stepping back before Oksana starts to lean in “Oh. Right. Well, then what are we waiting for?” she then walking past Oksana to the living room leaving her taken aback for two second but managed to follow after her quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French translation: </p><p>*Absolument parfait, Bella.<br/>&gt;Absolutely perfect, Bella.</p><p>*Je vous remercie.<br/>&gt;Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. She’s my neighbour.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p>
<p>Here’s another chapter for today. </p>
<p>Take care, villaneve lovers! Xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Eve and Oksana got to the living room, they joins other guests including Kenny, Elena and Bella who are surrounding around Arthur and Rosie. Suddenly, Oksana’s eldest brother bursts the kitchen door open, causing others brings the attentions to him, he pauses dramatically before begins marching towards the twins while carrying a birthday cake with green-purple stripes icings and eight candles on the top. Her youngest brother follows behind him, playing a violin which sounds pretty bad, making everyone laughing “Happy birthday to you...” they starts singing loudly in their off tune voices before others starts to join singing as the eldest puts the cake on the table. </p>
<p>Everyone cheers and applauding as Rosie and Arthur blow out the candles in unison and then cuts the cake together, of course with a help from their uncles. Their eldest uncle  kisses their little heads as the youngest uncle collect the cake and carry it to the kitchen as others starts chatting and playing again.</p>
<p>Oksana walks around the room, holding her camera, taking loads of pictures of her beautiful twin babies smiling and then starts making funny faces, her idiot brothers being idiots, Elena and Kenny making out, gorgeous Bella smiling and showing off her amazing artworks, Rosie and Bella hugging and showing the matching green bracelets on their little wrists, her biggest crush Eve collecting the empty plates, her looking at Oksana and then sticking a tongue out to her before heading to the kitchen and lastly, Arthur playing chess with his cousins, the children of her eldest brother’s. </p>
<p>Noticing her youngest brother giving Bella a piggyback with Rosie hugging his leg, Oksana adjusts her camera and taking pictures and then she heard the clicking noise so she looks around and spots Eve holding her camera, grinning. Eve lowers the camera, “Have you ever consider yourself doing modeling? Because you’d definitely make a hottest model.” Oksana lets out a shy giggle before clears her throat and doing a curtsy “Well, thank you very much.” Eve quickly lifts the camera up to take pictures “Show me some of your famous poses.” Oksana does what she requests, showing off her muscular arms, blowing a kiss, her lips pouting as she shrugs her shoulder and her hands on the waist, then move her side to other way and give a serious look. Eve presses the button to open the photo gallery and strolling through the pictures she took, “Have a look at these.” she grins, showing the camera to Oksana who is standing next to her, “Wow, they looks really good.” she says, turning her head to  look at the side of her beautiful face and then back to Eve’s camera. Wordlessly, she takes it off her hands and press the button to exit the gallery and open the camera lens, taking few steps backwards “Show me yours.” she says, catching Eve off guard “Show you...” “Poses. Your famous poses.” Oksana murmurs, one hand holding the camera as other waving around motioning Eve to do something. Eve nods “Yes Captain” she salutes as Oksana clicks the camera, feet at ease and folding arms crossed, moving her body to other side her arms up and makes gun fingers gesture and winks at the camera, playing an imaginary flute, then doing silly faces making Oksana laugh. “Let me see!” Eve demands, running to Oksana’s side to see the pictures. “Now I know where Bella gets creative skills from.” Oksana teases, nudging Eve’s arm with her elbow gently. Eve chuckles, nudging back “Oh shut up. Wait, let me get my phone, how about pictures of us together?” “Sure.” Eve presses the selfie button on so the camera lens is facing the prettiest women, Oksana wraps her arm around her shoulders and Eve wraps hers around her waist as their cheeks pressing against each other, both smiling brightly, then pulling ugly faces with goofy teeth and double chins, making them burst out laughing at the sight. Oksana peck a kiss on her cheek and whispers into her ear “Thank you for being here today.” Eve smiles, “Always.”</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>Afterwards, they heads to the kitchen to join Oksana’s brothers who are busy cleaning up the counter and washing dishes in the sink. The boys looks up as Oksana leaning on the counter as she speaks “Hi guys. I wanted to say thank you for the cake, they were absolutely delicious!” The eldest brother grins proudly “No problem. Borka tried to bake one but then it went all flared up,” Oksana tilts head, raising an eyebrow at the youngest brother, Borka who makes a guilty look “so we had to go to the store to ask the baker to make it with the same recipe that Dad gave me.” Oksana walks around the counter and pulls him in for a tight embrace “Thank you Pyotr. And you too, idiot.” she looks at Borka pointedly, he blows raspberry before goes back washing the dishes. </p>
<p>The eldest brother, Pyotr notices Eve standing awkwardly staring at the black and white photo of flowers on the wall “Is she ok?” he asks as they pulls apart, Oksana turns her head to Eve “Oh! Eve, come and meet my brothers.” she quickly approaching Eve whose eyes pulling away from the photo and letting Oksana slide her arm into hers as they walks to the boys, she smiles nervously. Oksana points a finger to Pyotr “Eve, this doofus,” she whispers but loud enough for him to roll his eyes “is Pyotr, my eldest brother. And other one behind him is Borka.” Eve nods, smiling at them and they smiles back awkwardly “Boys, this is Eve, Bella’s mama.” “Sup Eve.” they says in unison, “Sup...Pyotr and Borka.” she greets back. Pyotr rests his hands on the counter, his eyes darting between the women “So, how did you two meet?” Eve and Oksana exchanges the look, like they are trying to read each other’s mind, and then to Pyotr “She’s my neighbour.” they replies in unison. Borka look up and his arms crossed, intriguing to see how it goes. Pyotr raises an eyebrow curiously “Just neighbour?” Eve turns to Oksana and look at her expectantly as their eyes meets. </p>
<p>Oksana opens her mouth to reply but stops when they heard a doorbell ring, she leans closer to Eve “Sorry baby, I’ll be right back.” she smiles softly before heads off. Eve sighs, watching Oksana who opening the door and sudden gasps delightfully when a quite good looking gentleman appearing in the doorway and smirking “Hugo!!” Oksana exclaims, hugging him. Hm. Never heard of him, Eve wonder. She immediately feels a sharp pang of jealousy when the not so gentleman Hugo decides to be cheeky and sliding his hand down from the lower back to her bum and grabbing it. Oksana steps back, pushing him away playfully and then he get closer to her and whisper something in her ear, this time she doesn’t push him away, she giggle instead. </p>
<p>Eve can’t stand watching them flirting so she turns to the boys who continues cleaning like they haven’t been staring “I’m just going to the bathroom. It was nice to meet both of you.” she manages to smile but doesn’t reach her eyes. “Same to you. Are..are you alright?” Pyotr asks hesitantly. “Yeah I’m fine. See you later.” she replies before leaving the kitchen and goes in the bathroom and locks the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You have got to be kidding me?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi villaneve lovers!</p><p>Here's a new chapter. A bit fluff included:)</p><p>Stay tuned for next one!</p><p>Have a nice day/night, villaneve lovers Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 minutes later</p><p>"When a woman says she is fine, she isn't." said Borka, pulling out a stool and sitting opposite Pyotr, he continues "You should know that. Dude, we grew up with two sisters and you've got a wife who gave birth four times to your kids. Four times, for the God's sake!" he cried. Pyotr scoffs exasperatedly, "That'd better be a compliment, otherwise I will deck ya. But you are right though." Borka shrugs "I'm always right. Anyway...I reckon there's something going on with our sis and her neighbour." he wonders, stroking his chin with an index finger and thumb. Pyotr looks at him like he had two heads "Isn't it obvious? Clearly, they seems more than just neighbours-" he pauses for a few seconds then he snaps his fingers when the realisation hit him, his eyebrows jumped as he speaks "They are dating." Borka raises his brows in surprise, "Really? Even just after everything she went through?" Pyotr nods "Looks like she's moving on." he leans back and sighs "What are we going to do now?" Borka also leaning back "I think we should tell Oksana." "Tell me what?" they turns their heads to Oksana who had her hands shoved inside her pockets, walking in the kitchen and looking around the room then back to the boys "Where's Eve?"</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Her back is still against the door as Eve slides down to the floor, and then pulls her legs up to her chest and her arms holding them tightly. She rests her head on her lap and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths, switching her mind off and start humming. It's her way to keep herself calm otherwise there will be a highly possibility that she'll lose her shit and fuck everything up. The humming sounds grows louder to block out the thoughts that eating her up. Eve mentally kicks herself for not asking whether if Oksana was single or in open relationships before she starts dating her. She feels like she has a knot in her stomach at the thought of her with someone else. Eve squeezes her eyes shut, feeling her bum getting numb and her legs tingling.</p><p>A gentle knock on the door broke Eve from her unpleasant thoughts and her discomfort zone, she quickly get up and pushing her curl hair behind her ears before she clears her throat "Um, yeah?" "Eve? It's me. Are you okay?" Oksana's voice comes from behind the door. "I'm fine." Eve simply said, silently relieved that her legs are no longer tingly as she goes to the bathroom sink and looking in the mirror, fixing her hair up and then adjusting her dark forest green dress. But Oksana doesn't buy it so she tried again "You sure? Pyotr mention that you seemed upset." softly said Oksana, resting her forehead on the front door. Eve lets out a frustrating sigh, then glancing at the door "Really, I'm fine. It's just my time of the month." she lies but instantly regrets it "Oh ok. Erm, do you want me to get you anything? Would you like a hot water bottle?" asks Oksana, wincing at her own questions. Without warning, Eve opens the door abruptly, catching Oksana off guard and she then straightening her posture. Eve flashes her a brightest smile "Thank you but there's no need. I feel so much better now. I'd better check on Bella." Eve said quickly and leaves before Oksana could open her mouth to say something.</p><p>Eve bends her head down as she keeps walking faster, faster and faster til she accidentally bumps into tipsy Elena who was on her way to the bathroom "Oof!! Oh! It's you babe!" Elena exclaims, grabbing Eve's arms to keep herself steady. "Sorry, I just-" mutters Eve, noticing Elena is not wearing her shoes, she looks up bewildered "-why are your feet naked?!" Elena's eyebrows knit together, looking down at her bare feet and then starts giggling "Oh. Blame Kenny. He spilled some shits into my boots by accident, fuck me, it's fucking uncomfortable so...I got rid of em. Literally." she grins, her toes dancing. Eve sighs, taking her hand and walks to the sofa "Elena, you're drunk. Sit down. And where's Kenny?" asked Eve, her eyes roaming around the room and notices some guests are heading home. "He's with the kids and uh...another man. I haven't seen him before but the kids calls him 'Uncle Hugo'. Anyway, I think they're in Arthur's room." Elena murmurs, plopping down on the expensive sofa. Noticing the way Eve's face drops at the mention of Hugo "Babe, are you ok?" she asks, furrowing her brows concernedly. Eve shot her a puzzle look, making Elena rolls her eyes and folding her arms "I might be drunk but not that drunk so...spill the shits." It is Eve's turn to roll eyes and sits next to Elena and starts explaining everything.</p><p>Once she is finished explaining, Elena huffs angrily "I'm going to kill him." she said louder enough for Eve to nudge her arm with her elbow "Shh!! Oksana's a cop, remember?" she hisses, rolling her eyes as she watches Elena who nodding,  mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. A moment later, Elena turns to Eve, rising her brow "You know what I think you should do?" Eve mirrors her movement as they are face to face "What?" Elena juts her chin out at a gentleman behind Eve, she turns and sees him talking to and chuckles with others, he is quite handsome, seems bit older than her as she notice the colour of both of his hair and beard is light grey, which looks good on his dark skin. Suddenly, she gulps as their eyes makes contact, she looks away and exhale deeply before ask carefully "What exactly do you think I should do?" Elena lifts her brows up, waving her hand like it's obvious "Flirt! Go flirt with him. He's fucking hot." Eve stares at her gobsmacked, stammering "Wha-what?! No I-what about Oksana?!" Elena shrugs her shoulders like it's not a big deal "If she can flirt with someone else, why can't you?"<br/>
___________________________<br/>
Oksana knew there is something off with Eve but couldn't figure out what exactly it is. So she went to look for Eve until she finally spots her chatting with Jamie, the father of Rosie's friend (not boyfriend, thank god), Oksana doesn't want to intrude so she waits in the corner, smiling and making small conversations with other parents and kids who walks past her, and saying thanks and goodbyes before they heads home. She can't help it but notice the way Eve getting closer to him and strokes his arm affectionately. The sight of him looking up and down at Eve makes Oksana's chest tightened and her blood boiling.</p><p>She tries to stay calm and starts walking towards them but freezes when she heard Jamie speaks and handing Eve the card "...Here's my number and address. I will be staying in a hotel for couple days, just in case." he winks at her, Oksana lips become thinner and her nostrils flaring. To her surprise, instead of rejecting him Eve smiles in a response, taking the card and put it into her purse.</p><p>Right that's it.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me?!" Oksana blurts out angrily, startling both Eve and Jamie. Serves them right. They turns facing her, Eve looks at her "Hey." she says, lowering her gaze to avoid Oksana's death stare. Oksana scoffs bitterly "Hey? That's it? Is that all you have to say?" Eve still not looking at her nor responding, Oksana turns to Jamie, raising an eyebrow. Jamie looks back and forth between Eve and Oksana, he stammers "I think I should go. My-my son, he's waiting outside..." he chuckles nervously, taking steps back and then hurriedly leaves the room. Good. Oksana turns to Eve "You're coming with me." she says, grabbing her hand as they head off to Oksana's office.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Not breaking the eye contact as Oksana closes the door behind her and walks towards Eve "What the fuck was that?" a rhetorical question, still giving Eve a cold-eyed stare. "What are you talking about?" asked Eve, acting dumb as she glances around the wooden room. Oksana narrows her hazel eyes and scoffs "Bullshit. You know exactly what i'm talking about." Eve turns her head as her brown eyes meet Oksana's "How do you think I felt when I saw you and Hugo getting 'flirty' with each other? Hm? When I saw him touching your ass, I really wanted to strangle him with my fucking bare hands. But then...seeing you flirting back. Looks like it's more than just friends." she shrugs "So I wanted you to understand how it felt if I did the same." Oksana stares at her for a long while before she slowly nods, looking down to her feet then back up again "First of all, strangling someone is a criminal offence. An attempted assault, should I say? Admitting it to a very sexy cop is not smart thing to do." she says in serious tone, causing Eve to roll her eyes, trying not to smile. "Secondly, Hugo is my oldest friend and a godfather of my kids. We went to the same school and remained good friends after we left. And I am not going to lie to you so, yes we have been sleeping together." Eve purses her lips and about to leave but Oksana grabs her hand and pulls her back "But that was before I asked you out, Eve. I would never ever cheat on you. I just wish you could have talked to me."</p><p>Eve takes a deep breath, glancing down at Oksana's thumb running along her knuckles, her brows furrowed as she asks "Were there something romantic going on between you and Hugo? Any feelings?" Oksana quickly shakes her head "Never. Not even for a second. No offence to Hugo." she chuckles lightly, then pauses for a couple seconds as she gazing at Eve's eyes before she speaks again "But I do have feelings for you, Eve. It gets more stronger every time when I am with you. I want you. Just you, nobody else." Oksana trails off, still holding her hand as she leans forward, Eve could feel her warm breath against her skin, her eyes fluttering close as Oksana whispering in her ear "When I saw the way he looks at you, I was this close to crossing the line and snap his neck." Eve bits her lips harder to stiffen her moans as she feels Oksana's free hand moving up to palm her breast and give it a firm squeeze. "And then what?" she dares to ask, feeling Oksana's lips brushing against her ear "Then I would take you to upstairs and fuck you harder and I would do it all over again and again until you can't take it anymore." Eve breathes heavily as Oksana slowly trailing down the open mouth kisses from her earlobe to neck and starts sucking and biting with her perfect teeth, leaving her a bruise, well, more like a hickey. Eve feels like a teenager all over again.</p><p>As soon as Oksana pulls away, Eve grabs her face and presses her mouth on hers. Their kisses quickly become frantic and messy, Oksana feels Eve's purse poking her stomach, she pulls back from the contact and pushes Eve onto the black velvet couch and then she leans closer to take the purse from flustered Eve. Oksana's hand fumbling through the purse and pulls out the card. She wordlessly rips it into the tiny pieces and tosses them in the bin next to the couch. Eve's chest rising and falling as she watches Oksana getting down on the floor and pushing Eve's legs further apart but stops as she looks up "Are you really on period?" Eve shyly shakes her head, her cheeks reddening. Oksana smirks knowingly "Knew it." she teases, pulling a handkerchief out of her grey jacket front pocket and handing it to Eve who looks at it confused "Why are you giving me this?" she asks cautiously, but taking the handkerchief anyway. "Put it into your mouth. This room is not soundproofed yet so you will need it to stay quiet while I am taking care of you." replied Oksana, rolling Eve's dress up to her waist and pulls her soaked lace down to her ankles. "Charming." mutters Eve, quickly shoves the handkerchief into her mouth as Oksana places her head between her legs and plants her well-experienced mouth on her wet pussy.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Few hours later</p><p>In the living room, Oksana and Eve are snuggled up with Rosie and Bella on the sofa as they are watching the movie together. Opposite the sofa, the armchair where Pyotr snoring loudly, holding two of his kids on his chest, a son aged two and daughter aged six. Borka is sitting on the floor between Pyotr's other two sons aged eleven and nine, and Arthur. A doorbell rings interrupting them, Borka getting up "I'll get the door." he murmurs. Oksana nods, furrowing her brows as she wasn't expecting anyone else coming to visit this late. She heard him opening the door and suddenly the harsh voices occurs so she gets up and walks to the door. Oksana stops abruptly and her face falls when she sees her staring back at her. Eve joins her, turning her head to see Borka looking down, still holding the door handle and the older lady standing outside the door. The lady had a light brown curly hair and hazel eyes just like Oksana's but cold and heartless. Eve turns to her girlfriend "Who is she?" Oksana exhale sharply, still staring at the lady as she replies.</p><p>"That's Tatiana. My mother."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>